Dragon sister 2 Wild Adventure
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: Rewrite of Dragon Sister 2 Wild Adventure. It's been 2 months since battle with Asheron. Mira, now without her powers, is peacefully living with her parents on Domino. However, there is another evil lurking around. Will she be able to help without her incredible power? Or will she fall? Find out. Rated T because I'm sceptic. Co-written with Skylar Sparks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I know the Dragon sister 2 sucked like hell. I was trying to continue it and make it better, but now I realized that doing this really is not going to work. So I erased it and I'm going to write it again. Hopefully better this time. Well… enjoy!**

I woke up feeling soft pulling of my hair. At first I didn't even notice it till I opened my eyes just to see baby face of my baby sister with blue string of my hair in her hand and also in her mouth. I couldn't help but smile.

I was laying on my belly, since I was way too tired from the party we had last night. It was Sky's birthday yesterday and I guess I stayed up too long. I was used to be active for days before I felt sleepy, but since I didn't have my dragon powers anymore it was difficult.

I slowly got up and that was when I noticed my hair were all around me. I was like a big circle of bright blue all around. They were slowly running through fingers of my baby sister, Erania, which meant powerful one in the ancient dragon language. She had short bright silver hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

And that was when it struck me "Hey, how did you get in my bed?" I asked and she laughed at me.

"Oh, come here you little…" I leaned forwards to be just above her and started tickling her. She started laughing so hard she let go of my hair.

After few seconds I stopped "All right little one, we should be getting up."

I stood up and walked up to the window. The moment I opened it I felt light breeze of Eraclyon blow into my face. That felt really refreshing.

Ironic isn't it? Just about 2 months ago, I was enemy number one of Eraclyon and now I was their honored guest. Well, Bloom and Sky were in the room just next to mine. I swear, nothing against loving couples, but they were so lovey dovey last night I was almost disgusted.

I stepped in again and took my clothes. I had my dress and I also brought some normal clothes. I dressed myself up and then it was time to take care of my little baby sister. I picked her carefully up and carried her to near table. Man, how time flies when you're home. She already has 6 months.

I carefully laid her on the table and dressed her up too. Her dress was simple skirt made by Stella. Bright pink overall was decorated with white stripes. It was quite pretty.

I lifted her up, much to her laughter, and smiled at her "Now, that's a pretty girl. Let's go."

I pulled her closer to my body so she wouldn't fall down and went out. I carried her to the dining room where I found out we were the only ones awake so far. Well yeah, it was pretty early and if it wasn't for Erania's playing with my hair I would be sleeping too.

So we had quick breakfast and went outside. I must admit I still felt really bad around Sky's father. He might have been acting nice to me just because of pressure of others, but I knew he still hated me. I also didn't want to get my little siblings into this.

I spent some time playing with her in gardens of Eraclyon palace. I admit it was impressive building, but not as impressive as Domino castle. In about an hour, I hear familiar voice from behind me "You two surely are some early birds."

I turned to see Mom, carrying Erenia's twin brother, Jeremy. His name was chosen by mom and dad, but I still liked it. I smiled at him and he laughed the same was as his twin sister. He also had silver hair and emerald eyes. It kinda reminded me an old dragon legend, but about that later.

"Actually it was her who woke me." I said "By the way, how did she get in my room anyway?"

Mom giggled and we sat on the edge of fountain "Last night she cried and just didn't want to fall asleep till I laid her next to you. Don't you remember? You let loose your hair just for her to have something to play with."

"I'm sorry mom." I replied tickling Erania a little "I guess I was way too tired."

"Yeah, no wander." She replied "You spent whole night dancing and enjoying yourself. Bloom even told me she never saw you so relaxed."

"Well, this was actually the first time I had such a party." I said "Plus I don't have to keep that wyvern beast inside. I used to be so tense to make sure I won't go berserk I couldn't enjoy simple things. Now I feel free and yet it's like something inside me was missing."

"I understand." She replied "When you and Bloom were born I felt Dragon flame go into her and leave me. I felt just like you. I knew it's not my duty to protect the universe, but I used to adventurous life."

That was when Erenia giggle a little watching another way. I looked the same direction to see Bloom and Sky walking up to us. Bloom was smiling at us "I see you're already up."

"We expected you at breakfast." Sky said a little disappointed.

"Sorry." I replied and teased Erenia a little "Someone here is early bird."

Bloom stepped before me and squeezed her tiny cheek "She sure like you."

Erenia grabbed string of my hair and pulled. It wasn't any brutal force, she was just 6 months after all. Plus my hair weren't the same dead tissue as yours. Since I was a wyvern, they were way firmer and yet soft "I like both of them. Although I think she likes my hair more."

We spent whole forenoon talking and playing. Till the noon we were back on Domino and my nightmare started. Three maids were make hell out of my life.

"Good…"

"…day…"

"…princess."

The moment I stepped in the castle I was immediately pulled away. The last thing I could say was "Help!"

Three of them pulled me to one room where they did all kinds of things to me. From putting me to different, very, very tight dress to putting ton of make-up on my face.

"Now for something very nutritious." One of them said and they all turned away from me.

The moment they turned back I was already gone. Luckily for me I still had my training from the Temple. In really just a split of second I was hanging down from the window. There was like 20 meters of thin air below me.

I still had some strength in me. I wasn't so powerful as before, but still stronger than any average human. I wove my legs to get in motion and the let go of the window. Bit by bit I was slowly descending down to the ground.

The moment I finally touched the ground I hurried to the fountain and washed off that makeup. Man that felt awesome.

Since Bloom warned me about such an eventuality, I prepared very special suit just outside the outer wall. I hurried there and climbed over the wall. There was already prepared my Flight suit.

I almost tore down that stupid dress and put on my leather wyvern suit. Since I couldn't fly with my true wings anymore, I returned to it. I even added small holder for small things on the front. It was something like a bottle of water or some snack, nothing too big.

I squeezed handles and took off. I still loved the feeling of wind waving my long hair. It was very tiring to get higher, but I still could do it. I kept on waving my arms till I was higher than the tallest tower of Domino castle.

Then I flew straight forward, away from the castle. I had one small place just for myself. It was small cliff in mountains. It was nice place with beautiful view on Domino castle and village. Only there I felt like myself.

I sat there on the edge of the cliff and man I felt awesome. Just me and wind. That was true peace, true silence.

Once I had enough I this peace I spread my wings and jumped down. I spent some time just flying around the castle. I really missed my wings. I maybe was a beast, but I was the most powerful being in universe. Well, after Bloom that is.

The sun was slowly setting and I knew I have to return back to castle. I landed before the door and put wings into holders on my back. I went into the dining chamber where mom and dad already were sitting behind the table. They looked at me and sighed heavily. Mom was the first to speak "I thought you gave that thing up."

"There's no way I will put away my suit." I replied sitting behind it too and maid brought a meal "It's not the same as when I was wyvern though."

"By the way, Miss Faragonda called." Dad said "She said that you're to come there tomorrow. They will try to determine if you truly lost all your powers."

"She said that if you still have at least your fairy powers, she is willing to let you study there in advance." Mom added.

"Great." I replied not so happily "But I doubt I do have any. My powers belonged to Mir'suria and she's gone. I guess I am as I was supposed to be from the begging. Just a human."

"Don't say that 'just'. You are very clever and constructive." She said "Wasn't it you who designed that suit?"

"And gave Alfea the knowledge of millennia?" Dad added "Bloom might be the most powerful, and Daphne the best leader and professor, but you are the wisest."

"Thanks, but I…" I replied and sighed heavily "I just don't feel like myself these days. At first I thought it's just because I used to be wyvern, but… I don't know."

"You just need some fresh air." Mom said "You know what? Bloom and girls will be preparing opening of The Alfea Natural Park. How about you join them? I'm sure they will be happy to see you after two months."

"I guess so." I replied and started eating.

After dinner I went to my room and closed it. I was glad to be home and all, but… it was complicated. I felt like a little bird in cage. It was beautiful and huge cage, but cage is still a cage.

It was getting late so I just laid down and fell asleep.

 **Next morning**

Next morning mom took me to Alfea, where I was to meet Professor Palladium and Miss Faragonda in the simulation chamber. Three of them left me alone in the middle of it while they went to some kind of command center.

"Alright Mira, ready?" Professor asked and I nodded. In just a brief moment I felt some kind of energy flowing through me. it was reaching into my very heart, examining it.

I was floating in the midair for few minutes before it finally ceased. I was kinda hoping they would tell me I still have my powers. But the moment they stepped outside I knew they had bad news. Mom walked up to me "I'm sorry Mira. There isn't any sign of magic in you."

I felt really down, but I couldn't let it be known on me "Well, I expected that much. I should go the Park. Girls might need help." And with that I ran off.

I ran into the forest near the Alfea Natural Park. I was really disappointed. I hoped that there would be at least a spark of magic, but now I am just human. No more adventures, no more fighting.

I slowed down and just walked. Eventually I made it through some barrier and knew I was in place. I heard sound of waterfall just next to me. I went through some bushes and there it was. Beautiful waterfall was glimmering in the sunshine. I heard animals were running around.

"So this is Alfea Natural Park?" I said amazed "It's so beautiful."

I was walking through the forest and I almost forgot about my power. You know what? I didn't care at all. I survived with my powers for two months so I doubt it'll be any worse.

That was when small creature ran out of the bushes and bumped into me. I stopped and crouched down to ensure he's fine "You Ok buddy?"

It was small yellow creature. I recognized it from one book I got from Flora. It was digmole and he seemed very frightened. He jumped up and seemed to be pointing at something in the sky. I picked him up and looked up. My heart froze upon seeing huge black bird head-diving right at us.

I noticed him right in time to jump forward on the ground to dodge. He landed hard behind me and I didn't wait for anything. I started running away from that bird, still holding the digmole. Bird took of and started chasing me.

"Mira, run!" I heard Bloom yell, but I want paying any attention now. However the moment I looked behind me I was punched very strongly. In fact it was so strong I lost my consciousness.

Well, looks like here we go again. Another adventure and I don't have powers? Crap.

 **Well, here goes first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, my name is Red and today I am bringing you the second chapter of new Dragon sister 2 Wild Magic. If I remember correctly, Mira is unconscious after being struck by a giant bird. Let's see what happens.**

 **All right everyone, I decided to make this a little more exciting. At the beginning of each chapter will be intro of some youtuber or a riddle. I hope to see some answers. Make it funny guys.**

 **Let's get going.**

Darkness. That was all I could, or more like couldn't see. Not even a glimpse of light, not a glimpse of sound. Just terrifying nothingness, yet I could feel my body, I could see my body, but I couldn't hear anything, not even my own voice. I tried to yell, but not even a beep came out of my mouth.

Then, all of a sudden, I saw her. Like a shadow in night, she was walking towards me. At first I couldn't make out any particular details. As she was approaching, she was more and more visible. Until I could recognize her face.

It was no one else than Mir'suria, ancient dragon princess and first Blue Wyvern. I thought I would never see her again. I tried to say 'hi', but I still couldn't speak. I was moving my mouth, air was rushing though my vocals. I could feel vibrations in my throat, but my voice was simply absorbed in this utter darkness.

Mir'suria smiled and put a hand on my cheek, calming me down "Do not be frightened, child." I wanted to argue that she is almost as old as I am, but then I noticed she was different. She still looked like me, but more… mature. Her hair were tied in high ponytail and were still touching the ground. She was wearing long royal dress that was covering her whole body.

I guess she noticed me staring at her and continued "Mira, I am grateful for what you've done for me. Now I will do something for you." Her face saddened and her voice suddenly turned serious "Great evil is coming, Mira. Evil that has been waiting centuries to be awakened again. I cannot tell you much. I am forbidden to tell you. You must find other."

My mouth moved asking 'Others?'

She nodded "You must find them. She will lead you to them. Find the one between us."

That was when she started fading again. I wanted to scream her name, but once again, my voice was gone.

"WAIT!" I yelled upon waking up. My body fired upward from lying position to sitting. My breath was fast and shallow. Cold deadly sweat was rushing down my spine.

After I recovered from initial shock, I finally began realizing my surroundings. I was sitting on a bed in Alfea infirmary. There was nobody in there.

I was there for a while, thinking about what Mir'suria just told me. I kept on repeating those few words "You must find others. She will lead you to them."

That was when door opened and nurse Ofelia came in "Ah, you're awake. Miss Faragonda will be pleased. How do you feel?" She came up to my bed and sat next to me, checking my look.

"I feel fine. What happened exactly?" I asked while she checked my heartbeat.

"You don't remember?" She asked and didn't even wait for my response "Well, I cannot tell you much. All I know is that you were with Winx when you got knocked out. Miss Bloom brought you here with a big bleeding wound on back of your head."

That was when I realized I felt some kind of pressure on my forehead. I had bandages wrapped around my head. It must've really been some great force.

"Miss Faragonda said you should go to her office, she can explain more."

I nodded "All right, I will go there now." I replied and moved out of my bed. I stood up carefully and I must say I still felt a little dizzy.

"Carefully." She said grabbing my arm, but once I smiled at her, she let go.

"I'm fine. Thanks you." I said and went away. I was on my way to Faragonda's office. Alfea was pretty lively, just as I remember it. The time I spent here last year was really fun and I got to be friends with most of students. Oh fine old times.

I came up to big door of Faragonda's office and knocked. Warm elderly voice came from within "Come in." I opened door and Miss F immediately continued "Ah, Mira, please come in."

"All right." I stepped in and closed door behind myself "So, what did I miss?"

"Pretty much actually." She replied and gestured me to sit down. I walked up to chair before her desk and listened "I assume you know these." She put some bright blue stone before me.

I took close look, but didn't touch it yet. I leaned against her desk, having the stone right beneath my head "That's Nixa Jinasa, Stone of Memories. What's with it?"

"I think you should have this one." She said "Winx already got theirs and at the moment are in the past, trying to save digmoles. I think that even though you do not have powers, you can still help them. I'm sure Bloom will tell you more."

"OK."

I grabbed the stone, but came next… My breath got stuck inside of me. My sight was gone and hearing disappeared too. My muscles went limp and I felt my head hit Faragonda's desk.

Then… I saw something.

I saw… a wyvern. In the middle of a valley, surrounded by digmoles. Little furry fairy animals were hiding behind her as if in fear. Her wings, her tail, her claws, her hair… they all were bright blue just like mine. She actually did look a lot like me, but I somehow knew she was not me. Not to mention she was most definitely much older than me.

She stood firm, like a hero before great evil giant. Then I noticed her surroundings. Before her was a woman or… whatever it was. IT was a girl, that's for sure, but instead of skin, she had fur. She looked like wild cat combined with human. She had huge claws that could actually match those of the wyvern. She had killing intend in her eyes.

Behind wyvern were fairies. They were actually Winx and behind them were two other figures. One about Faragonda's age. She was wearing green dress and seemed very powerful. The other was a girl, barely 16 and seemed somehow familiar.

"Mira?" Bloom asked, but was looking at the wyvern.

"Mirkaria!" the elder woman yelled "Just in time."

"I sensed someone disturbed the Wild Magic." Mirkaria, the wyvern said. I get it, she must be previous incarnation of Blue Wyvern "I didn't expect to see a fairy."

"Well, well, well." The cat lady said. She went down on all four. She actually looked like a cat ready to strike "If it isn't great Mirkaria."

She charged at her. She jumped just like a wild cat would do, but Mirkaria did the same. They met in midair. Wyvern however was much more dangerous and faster. She grabbed the catgirl by her shoulders, made a quick spin and threw her right into tree before her.

Even I had to just stare in awe. That was very professional move. Not even greatest dragons from temple would do it with such elegancy. She however didn't stop there. She jumped behind the catgirl and wanted to continue the attack.

But this time, the catgirl was prepared. She threw some kind of energy balls at wyvern and that made her fall backwards again. That magic must've been really strong, otherwise her wings would've absorbed the energy.

"Mirkaria!" Winx flew up to her and began firing at the catgirl, who was dodging it with elegancy of true beast. I of all people should know what untamed beast inside is like.

Catgirl eventually jumped right at Musa, who quickly managed to dodge, but it was really close. She landed next to the green dressed woman. The woman seemed shocked "Kalshara, you were one of my best students. Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I want the power!" she reached back and was about to slash her claws and strike down the woman, but instead, the wyvern flew right before her. Claws of Kalshara were met with vibrating wings of Blue Wyvern. I expected to see the claws being cut, but instead, they were actually holding.

"What?" I asked myself and couldn't believe it. I've never seen anything that would be able to withstand vibrating wyvern wings. Molecules themselves were being destroyed upon their touch and here she was. Some cat-morph that was able to stand against them.

I wanted to see more, but then the vision disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared. I found myself sitting in chair before Faragonda's desk. My head was resting on it and Faragonda was carefully shaking my bandaged head, saying my name "Mira, come one, wake up."

"What?" I asked looking around in confusion "What just happened?"

"That's what I wanted to ask." She seemed really worried "You grabbed the stone and suddenly fainted. You seemed to have some lively dreams."

"I…" I grabbed my forehead "I think I did. I saw… I saw Winx and…"

"You saw them in past?" she asked.

I nodded "I think so. There was… some cat girl and… a wyvern. Just like me. I think her name was… Mirkania, Mirkaria… something like that. What was that?"

Faragonda seemed to get serious upon me mentioning that name "What else did you see?"

"There was some woman and… a girl." I replied, trying my best to remember "Woman was old and had long green gown. Girl had some kind of uniform and… she seemed somehow familiar." That was when I noticed Faragonda's hair and remembered the girl "Wait, she had same hair as you."

"That was me." She replied calmly, but I sensed some anger and disgusts behind it. She seemed really triggered by name Mirkaria "I do not remember what you are describing, but I believe you."

"Miss Faragonda." I said trying to get to subject "Do you at least remember something about that wyvern? MIrkaria?"

She took a deep breath and sighed "You are still young and cannot know all the rules. So I will explain it to you, as your tutor and teacher. Do not say that name. It is forbidden."

"Forbidden?" I aksed even more confused. How could name of wyvern be forbidden? Especially one that is most probably already dead "But Mirkaria seemed…"

She bashed into the table "I told you not to speak that name!" she yelled at me. Faragonda, the one who almost never raises her voice actually yelled at me,

I caught myself backing away from her. I was actually really scared. I've never been as frightened as at that moment. She actually had the same look as Icy when she was really mad. I better didn't ask any other question and just stood up "All right, thanks you for the stone." I put into my pocket and headed towards door "Good bye."

As I opened the door, I heard her sigh and say "If you really want to know about Mirkaria, ask your mother."

I didn't say a thing and just went outside. I was really curious, but also scared to know about that wyvern. What did she do to deserve such reaction? She was my previous self, after all.

I will need to ask mom and dad about her. I just hope their reaction will be a little more… subtle.

 **Well, what do you all say? I hope you like it better than the original. Also give some credit to Skylar Sparks. This story truly belongs to her just as it belongs to me. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, I got no answers before so no winners, no losers. That was imitation of Markiplier intro. I think the next one is really easy.**

 **TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADIES! My name is Red and today we will look at another chapter of Dragon sister 2 Wild Magic. Now I know that series sucked before, but this is completely new. So without further ado, let's begin.**

I headed home to ask mom, just like Faragonda said. I was really afraid and nervous. I mean, what could Mirkaria do to deserve such reaction to her name? Not even I was like that and I stabbed royal prince of Eraklyon. Really if it wasn't for Bloom there, he would've died.

I came to Domino Palace and now I had find them. I tried looking in gardens, she's usually there, but not this time. There were only few gardeners, taking care of all the flowers.

"Ah, Princess Mira." One of them said and all bowed. I walked up to him and bowed too "What can I do for you, my lady."

"I'm looking for mom."

"They are in the Throne chamber, your majesty." Another one said "King Erendor of Eraklyon is here."

"Oh, thank you!" I almost yelled running away, waving them.

Now I was even more nervous. Meeting with Erendor really wasn't my favorite thing to do. I really think that he hasn't forgiven me and god knows if he ever will.

I came to door leading to Throne Chamber and with a big sigh I entered. Truly, they were there. Mom immediately turned at me and ran up to me "Mira!" she pulled me into a crushing hug. After few seconds, she released me and immediately grabbed me by my shoulders "We heard you were injured." She raised hair from my forehead to see the bandages "Are you all right?"

"I am mom." I smiled back "Don't worry, I survived worse."

"Don't you ever do it again." She hugged me again.

"Princess Mira." Erendor bowed.

Once mom released me again, I bowed too "King Erendor, it is pleasure to see you again."

"Honey, would mind leaving us be a moment?" dad said with a warm smile "We need to finish this treaty."

"Sure, I just wanted to ask mom something."

"What is it honey?" mom asked while she kept on smiling.

"Have you…" I put my fingers together as I was really nervous "Have you ever heard someone named… Mirkaria?"

Her smile suddenly disappeared. It turned into mixture of anger and fear. I looked at dad and he was the same. I've never seen them so angry. Erendor… he was totally over the board. I felt like he was about to throw his sword at me. Dad then spoke. He sure was furious "Mira, go to your room."

"But I…"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I really backed away with fear when he yelled that. I wasn't so afraid even when I faced Asheron and his minions.

I caught myself grabbing dress on my chest. I felt my heartrate suddenly jump up to near heart attack levels. I was really scared this time. I gulped really hard and let my head fall down a little "As you wish father."

And with that I turned around and ran away. Mom said my name, but I wasn't listening anymore. I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. I ran through the door and headed straight up the stairs into my room. I felt tears building up in my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I wasn't sad or mad, I was simply scared.

Dad never raised his voice at me, let alone yelling at me as if I was the enemy. Erendor was obviously about to attack me. The only thing keeping him from grabbing his sword was my parents' presence.

Just what could Mirkaria do?

I ran into my chamber and immediately fell into my bed. That was when I finally broke. Streams of tears were rushing from my eyes and straight into my pillow. I don't know how long I was like that. I simply couldn't stop. My mind was going through that moment again and again.

Then a soft knock on door interrupted me "Milady, can… can I speak with you?" I recognized that voice. It was my personal maid, Tara.

I gulped down and sat "S…Sure."

She opened door and came in. Tara was a very nice girl, she was 16 and had dark brown hair. I always liked her. "My lady." She closed door and came up to me. She sat next to me and whipped off my tears "There. I head what happened."

"Everyone in castle must've heard that." I said hugging my knees "I just… I don't understand why dad would yell at me like that all of a sudden."

"I think I can help you with that, milady." There was no point telling her to call me Mira. I looked at her and she smiled "Speaking of that person is forbidden, but you can find answers with Lady Daphne. In the library."

I was confused for a moment, but then remembered her palace was built on top of secret library of Domino family. It was one of biggest archives in whole Magical Dimension. Aside from Amazonia Dragon archive of course.

"You think so?"

"I'm sure your sister will help you." She said "Both of them."

I smiled and nodded "Thank you. But… her palace is almost thousand kilometers away."

"I think you have your own way." She looked behind me and I looked there too. There it was. My flight suit was hanging there, ready to be used "You always find a way."

I smirked and stood up. I walked up to it and said "Tara, I'm going on a trip, could you get me some water and snack?"

I heard Tara giggle. She stood up and bowed "Your wish is my command, your majesty." She then walked outside.

Before she returned with few sandwiches and a bottle of water, I put the flight suit on. The leather really felt great. My wings were resting in holders on my back. Phantom claws were ready to come out on my command. Tara handed me the meal and water. I put them into pockets on my legs and nodded at her.

She only smiled "Should I say something to King and Queen, milady?"

I grinned "Just that I am sorry if I made them angry."

She nodded while I stepped into the window, grabbed my wings and… jumped. My window was pretty high, so I let myself fall for a while, gaining some speed. Just above ground, I squeezed the handles. Wings spread and I leveled my flight.

Waving my arms few times gave me great speed and altitude. It didn't take long and I was gliding above trees of thick woods surrounding the city and palace. Daphne's palace wasn't exactly the nearest building. In fact it was at least a day of travel away, but I had wings and could go straight.

It was great being airborne again. Feeling that wind play with my super long hair. Of course it was nowhere near as good as with my wyvern wings, but… it's better than nothing. Eventually my fingers got sore. I had to be squeezing those handles for at least three hours now.

By that time I reached mountain range. These were really high, but here and there were smaller hills, perfect for rest. I slowly glided down to one of them and landed. There was a great clearing with even greater view on the valleys around. It was really beautiful.

Rivers rushing down steep sloops of mountains and meeting in the valley below them, creating bright blue lake. It was really a sight to behold. I could stay here days and just stare at the scene.

I took out the sandwiches and water. As I was slowly eating my snack, I sat into the grass and just watched the scenery. Then I noticed something shimmering in the distance. I tried to figure out what it was, but then it kicked me. That was our palace. Afternoon sun was reflecting on smooth walls and roof. Was I really that far away?

I spent an hour just relaxing and resting before I spread my wings again. This time I didn't have anywhere to jump from, so I just had to wave my arms heavier than before. At least I didn't have to fly so high.

Maze of mountain range was soon behind me only one mountain remained. Hill of Roc. As I passed the last hill from range, I could see Daphne's palace shining on top of the hill. I could barely recognize the bird Roc. I can see how he got that name. He really does look like a rock.

The palace itself was built around the library. Now that Domino was restored and plants started growing everywhere, including Roc, there could even be gardens. Palace was built in a form of circle and gardens were around it. Small village was living its own life under the mountain.

I still had at least an hour of flight before me and sun was already setting. Guess this will be a night landing.

I was right. By the time I got there, it was dark and I could barely see where I was heading. I waved my wings to slow down and carefully went down. It was way too late when I realized that underneath me wasn't a path… but a fountain. I smashed right into the water and hit the pillar in the middle.

With quite some moaning and grunting, I stood up "Ouch. Now that hurt." All of a sudden I sneezed so hard I thought my brain wanted to come out "Jesus, it's summer, why is that water so freezing."

"Mira?" I looked up into one of windows and saw Daphne looking at me "Are you OK?"

"Hi sis." I replied and sneezed again.

In few minutes, I was sitting in Daphne's bedroom with a blanket around my shoulders. My flight suit was lying on ground while I was sitting on a bed.

Daphne came in with a cup of something. She sat next to me and handed me the cup "Here, this should warm you up."

I really was freezing "Thanks." I said as I took a sip. It was a warm chocolate, and damn good "How come that water is so cold?"

She chuckled and shrugged "I don't know. More importantly. What are you doing here? Not that I wouldn't be glad."

I sneezed again "I… I need to ask you something. Do... Do you know someone named Mirkaria?"

"Mirkaria?" She looked up thinking about that name. I must say I kinda expected her to get angry too "Not sure. It does sound familiar, but I cannot remember. I think she was some warrior or something. Why do you ask?

I looked down with sadness "I… I think she was previous Blue Wyvern and… and everyone gets really angry whenever I ask. Dad yelled at me today."

She went wide-eyed upon hearing this "Really? It's usually quite a task to make him so angry. I bet he sent you to your room and you ran away." I hesitantly nodded and looked at her again "Don't worry. I'm sure he's cooled down by now. As for that Mirkaria, we'll look in the library tomorrow, OK?"

I nodded "OK." And sneezed again.

She had really warm smile "You should relax for now. I don't want you to catch cold. Plus you must be tired after that flight."

I giggled a bit "You have no idea." Truly, my arms were sore and my fingers hurt like crazy. That suit wasn't meant for long flights. It doesn't have phantom claws and blades in wings for nothing after all.

"OK." She kissed me on my forehead "You can sleep here tonight. I'll be right next door."

With that she stood up and left. As soon as I lied into the warm bed I fell asleep. It was so great to lie down and relax after that exhausting flight.

 **Well… I noticed I really do write as if it was a grocery list. Sorry everyone. I'm doing what I can, but I am not that good in English, not yet at least. I promise I will try to do better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right guys, I see you don't care about these intros. It's OK.**

 **Last one was Jacksepticeye.**

 **So… let's move on. I'm switching to riddles now. ENJOY!**

 **Riddle: What belongs to you, but others use it more than you do?**

 **Next morning**

I woke up feeling that great smell of pancakes. I opened my eyes and saw plate of freshly made pancakes and cup of milk. I giggled and sat up. Plate was on nightstand next to my bed. I grabbed it and immediately dig in. God it was great.

After breakfast I went out. It wasn't so hard to find the library. Whole palace was built around it after all. As soon as I came in I felt it. The knowledge of generations was stored here away from anyone in Magical Dimension. Only few ever got a chance to get inside and normally only family members could go in without restrictions.

"Oh, Mira." My train of thoughts was interrupted by Daphne, who was standing on ladder leaning against one of bookshelves "Finally woke up? I hope you like the pancakes."

"Yeah. They were delicious." I replied with smile, waking up to her.

"Good, I prepared them myself." She climbed down and carried few books "You know… since I and Thoren are planning a family I should know some motherly things."

"Wait… YOU prepared them?" honestly I didn't even care about the second part of her speech. I was standing there with my mouth dropped. My clumsy sister, Daphne who could barely walk alone not so long ago could suddenly cook so good pancakes?

She laughed and kissed my forehead "Yup. That was my doing. I see you liked them."

"Ehhhh…" I shook my head quickly to get out of that trance "Yeah… they were really great. I'm just surprised you cooked them."

"Well I did." She giggled as she sat down on chair in the middle of this chamber. There was a table for reading and many chairs around it. As library was circular, so was the table. It was slowly curving along the bookshelves "Oh… I was looking for that Mirkaria. So far I found only few mentions. Mostly that she used to be some warrior or something."

"Really?" I leaned against the table, looking at those books. Daphne grabbed one and opened it "Isn't there something else?"

"Ah, here's something." She exclaimed "It's some diary. I think it's from some general. This entry is almost 40 years old: I don't care what King Aronis says, Lady Mirkaria did the good thing. I know many good men paid with their lives… I myself have lost brother because of that, but he died with honor. She is our savior and yet king has proclaimed her traitor. Nah, rest of that is unreadable. He really has some handwriting."

"But what was he talking about?" I asked "It sounded like some great battle happened."

Daphne was thinking for a moment and then she remembered something. Her eyes went wide and her hand was shaking "I think I know." She quickly grabbed another book and started listing thorough it like crazy "There it is. Battle of Obsidian. First time in recorded history the Obsidian Gate. It was the first time Obsidian Gate has ever opened. According to this it happened right before the entry in that diary. I think that's it. But what could that Mirkaria do?"

"Is there who was leading defenders?" I quickly asked.

"The leader's name is here, but…" she leaned closer to book "It looks it's been erased. I cannot read it."

"Do you think it could be Mirkaria?"

"It would make sense." She leaned back "King Aronis, that was our grandfather. I remember him. He was really the old-school one if you know what I mean. And back then it was common to erase every mention of traitors. Mira… I don't know what that Mirkaria did, but if she was considered traitor she must've done something really bad."

"I think mom and dad know what happened, but they get angry if I ask them." I sighed heavily "Do you think there might be something more?"

"I think I can help you!" we both turned to door leading to center chamber of library. There, in his spirit form stood Bartleby, former writer of dad "Please follow me."

Daphne and I looked at each other before following him inside the chamber. There, in the middle was Book of Fate. I've heard about it from Bloom, but never actually seen it. It was truly beautiful. Daphne asked "Bartleby, do you know who this Mirkaria was?"

"I do." He replied "And unlink King Oritel I think you should know too. Especially you Miss Mira."

"What do you mean?"

Bartleby waved his hand above book and it opened. There were many strange markings that suddenly started moving. They merged together and created picture of… a wyvern. It was that very same wyvern I saw back in that vision with Winx. Bartleby didn't hesitate and continued speaking "This, your majesties, is former Queen Mirkaria of Domino, mother of great King Aronis, Blue Wyvern and traitor of Magical Dimension."

"She was a wyvern?!" Daphne yelled out surprised "Mira did you know about it?"

"I did." I replied simply "I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday. Sorry. Bartleby, what did Mirkaria do to earn that traitor status?"

"She committed the worst crime in history." He said flipping the pages. Symbols again formed picture and this time it was huge dark gate being slowly opened "She opened the Obsidian Gate."

"What?" we both yelled in unison. I couldn't believe it. Blue Wyvern, protector of life and light did something so bad and… evil. She literally let evil into this realm.

"I'm afraid so, your majesties." Bartleby continued. Another page flipped, showing us picture of huge battle before the gate. Thousands of knights, fairies and wizard on one side and same amount of monsters, witches and dark wizard on the other, leaving the gate "Mirkaria then led the counter assault, ultimately killing thousands. Eventually her son found out it all was her doing and informed others. While she was leading them to their death, few knights and fairies managed to overpower her and arrest her. Your grandfather led all united armies of all kingdoms to victory and managed to seal the gate once again. Mirkaria was sentenced to death, but escaped. Ever since then her name is forbidden."

There was dead silence. I was expecting some great sin, something that would make everyone angry, but this… and from my own blood. Not just she was previous incarnation of Blue Wyvern, but my own great grandmother.

"Mira…" Daphne put hand on my shoulder, making me look at her. I was really on verge of tears. When she saw it… she pulled me into tight hug.

I felt streams of tears leave my eyes. They were rolling down my face and sank into Daphne's clothes. She didn't say anything, just held me tight. I myself couldn't do anything else than let my tears roll. I was so shocked.

I then felt another pair of arms wrap around me. I almost jumped, but when I turned around I met Bloom's loving face. I fell into her arms while leaving Daphne's. I don't know why, maybe because we were born as twins, but I was always more comfortable to be with Bloom. Not like I wouldn't like Daphne of course.

"Bartleby, did someone royal die during that battle?" Daphne asked.

I looked at him and he sadly hang his head and nodded "Unfortunately yes. Young Prince Eresor of Eraklyon."

"Erendor's father." Daphne said with worry in her voice.

I sobbed and still leaning into Bloom's embrace said "That's why he wanted me dead. It's all because of her. I'm so… so ashamed I am same."

"You're not!" Bloom almost yelled. I looked up into her face "You are nothing like her. You are a good person, kind and wise. You are nothing like that monster."

"By the way Bloom, why are you here?" Daphne asked.

"Mom and dad called." She explained letting her chin rest on my chin. She really knew how to calm me. I always felt so… safe, in her embrace. She pulled my head to her chest, letting my ear rest on her heart, listening to her calm heartbeat. Her hands were warming me up with her flaming magic. I always melt in her hug "They said they yelled at Mira and she ran away. So I went here and… heard the story. I'm sorry Mira. But she was not you. You saved Magical Dimension, everyone knows it. You are one of Winx. You're our little sister."

Her words brought smile on my lips. I stopped crying and just gave in to calmness of her embrace. I looked up into her eyes. She was smiling at me with true sisterly love. I nodded at her with same smile "That's more like it." She kissed my forehead "Now come on, we're going to Lymphea and we might need your help."

"Ok." I replied and turned at my other big sister "Thank you Daphne… for everything."

She stepped up to me and hugged me again "Just be safe. Don't worry about such stuff. It's in the past."

"Thank you." I replied and with Bloom's hand around my neck I walked out of there.

 **Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy! I had more of the chapter, but I decided to cut it here so I wouldn't ruin the atmosphere. Oh well… I hope you guys like it. Remember guys, R &R! See ya around!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Hope you'll enjoy another chapter! ENJOY!**

Wyverns… creatures from ancient times enveloped by mysteries. Not much is known about them and the only known surviving specimen is the Blue Wyvern. Blue Wyvern lived through millennia by being reborn over and over. All of them were heroes, great leaders, who led their forces to unbelievable victories. Countries under their reign were the most powerful and peace ruled over their land.

I always thought such would be even my fate, but I learned fate is cruel. I too was reincarnation of that majestic beast, I too was Blue Wyvern, but my life was nothing but constant struggle. I had to fight beast inside of me for years. Only once I let her roam free… and I was banished. And now, when I can finally put that past behind me, I learn that people fear me, because of my predecessor, Markaria.

My great grandmother did something unforgivable, thus ruining my chances of having a normal life. She opened the gate of Obsidian and let evil get into our universe. I was so ashamed to call myself her great granddaughter. I know my sisters and friends wanted to calm me, they were telling I had nothing in common with her. If they only knew. That day, everything changed again.

Bloom took me to Lymphea, where Winx had some mission. Something about wolves being in danger. I stepped out of the portal together with Bloom and immediately after stepping on Lymphea's soil, I felt it. It was same as when I visited this place first. Sudden urge to go wild. To transform, to fly, to be free.

It wasn't as strong as before, but it was there. I know Lymphea made me transform a year ago, but I figured it was just some residuum from my time as wyvern, so I just tried to ignore it.

After we met up with Winx… and Stella changed clothes of Winx, we walked to Flora's house. Stella of course wanted to change my clothes too, but I still had my flight suit. Hagen made some adjustments, which made the wearer, me, immune to almost all magic. Pretty good trick, don't you think?

After few fruitless attempts, Stella finally given up. Just few minutes after her last attempt to change my clothes, we arrived to Flora's house. It was really pretty and with huge greenhouse.

"Here we are." Flora exclaimed with her cheerful tone "Here my parents live."

"Wow." Tecna gasped "That house if beautiful."

Girls were talking more, but I was not really listening. My head started hurting. I still felt that urge to transform, even though I knew I couldn't. It was like whispering from deep within. If you struggle to imagine it, try this. Lie down somewhere and let water fall down by drops on your forehead. **(Don't do it guys. It's medieval torturing technique.)**

"Are you all right?" Aisha asked stepping up to me. She placed her left hand on my shoulder.

I just kept on massaging my head "Yeah… sorry, just a headache."

"Do you need to rest?" she asked calmly "I'm sure Flora wouldn't mind."

"Any problem?" Flora stepped closer too.

"Just my head. It hurts."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make you some tea, OK?" She was so sweet I just couldn't refuse. Plus I didn't even want to. Her teas were always so delicious.

I nodded and as we walked into house's greenhouse, I suddenly fell. I just fell. My knees went weak and I just lost my strength. And the best thing was I couldn't get up. I wanted to say that I just tripped and fell, but now I couldn't.

"Mira." Aisha immediately crouched down next to me. I was trying to get up, my arms were doing their best to lift me up, but no matter how much I tried to, I just couldn't "Are you all right?"

"I cannot get up." I replied giving it another try. This time Aisha reacted quickly and held me from below, allowing me to sit. She was still holding my shoulder "I don't have any strength."

Flora knelt next to me and gently touched my forehead. By that time, rest of Winx noticed something was happening. Bloom of course was the protective big sister and ran up to us "What's happening?"

"Her temperature is slightly up." Flora said "Aisha, can you take her inside, I'll prepare a tea for her."

"Sure." Aisha said and picked me up. Was I really that light? I know she in particular trained all the time and love all kinds of sports, but come on… she didn't even break a sweat. As if I wasn't even there.

She carried me through front door and… I don't even know where she put me down. I think it was some living room, since there was a sofa. Everything in room was made out of wood, but… it didn't seem to be carve out of it. It was all so beautifully made and there were no sharp edges. Table, chairs, sofa, they all seemed to be… natural. As if they grew this way. Maybe they did, this is Flora's house after all.

Aisha stayed by my side and just sat next to me, gently rubbing my back. I must say I liked it. It felt really good. Then Flora came with a cup of bright green tea "Here, this tea will restore your stamina."

With their help, I managed to grab the cup and drink it. As always, the tea was delicious. She was right, I already felt better "Thanks."

"How do you feel?" Aisha asked letting me lean back on the sofa.

"Better." I replied "I think that tea works."

"All right." She sighed heavily "I think I know what happened." She sat next to me as well "Bloom said you flew all the way from Domino Palace to Daphne. That's a lot of strain on your young body. No wander you don't have any energy."

"You flew all that way?" Aisha asked surprised and gently punched my shoulder "Quite a trip, girl. It just seems you overdid it a little."

"Well…" I giggled "It's funny. I used to be flying over the oceans without problem, now I cannot make it from one palace to another."

"Mira, you are not a wyvern anymore." Flora said with a smile "Now… Aisha, we gotta go into the forest." Aisha nodded "Miele will take care of you."

"Wait, I want to come too." I said, trying to stand up again.

Aisha and Flora gently pushed me back into sofa. Aisha then said "No. You need to get proper rest. Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

"All right." I submitted and sighed "Just be careful, OK?"

"Aren't we always?" Aisha joked as two of them stood up and walked away "Don't forget… relax."

For few minutes there was complete silence. Only birds were singing, wind was blowing outside, just a total peace. Then a girl came "Hi, I heard you don't feel well."

"Hi, Miele." I replied smiling at her "Long time no see."

"We didn't exactly have time to introduce before." She giggled as she sat next to me "We were fighting treants after all."

"Yeah." I laughed when I remembered it "My first transformation in Magical Dimension."

"You scared us." She leaned back into the sofa too "You were so wild and fast. I've never seen anything like that. Kinda reminds me that story of Mirkaria."

"What did you say?" I snapped back "Did you say Mirkaria?"

"Yes." She replied, not quite sure what I was suddenly so worked up about.

"What story?"

"Well…" she was nervous about my reaction to that name "It says that Mirkaria was a queen many years ago. She led armies to die in battle with dark forces. She herself was evil. But her son revealed it in time and they stopped her. However, Mirkaria fled and hid deep inside unknown forests of Lymphea, never to be seen again. But as I said, it's just a story."

"If she fled here." Thoughts were driving through my mind really fast. Mirkaria was here, on Lymphea. She most certainly wasn't alive anymore, otherwise I wouldn't be Blue Wyvern. She had to die some time before I was born.

"Mira?" Miele was obviously worried about me, but I didn't listen. It was as if something snapped inside me. Miele suddenly backed away. It was later, after everything ended, that she told me my eye pupils turned narrow, as if I was a lizard.

Not realizing what was happening, my body started moving on its own and with quite a speed. Just few minutes ago I could barely stand and now I was running out of the house and into the forest. I know I heard Miele calling my name, trying to follow me, but I was too fast. By the time she could use her wings to catch up with me, I was already amongst trees, running like never before. 

It's very hard to explain my feelings. In fact, I cannot understand it myself. I just remember having strong urge to find Mirkaria. And then there was something more. I'm not sure if I can describe it. A pulling forward. Something was telling me where to go, what to do.

In few minutes, it suddenly disappeared. Everything went quiet. All of a sudden I realized what was happening and stopped. I was once again in full control of my body. I found myself on a clearing in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea how to get back, where to go.

Then I once again felt my strength disappearing. Urge to transform was still there, whispering from back of my mind. I fell down on my knees "What is happening?"

Before I could do anything else, I heard rumbling from above me. Slowly, trying not to make any sudden moves, I moved my head up. My eyes went wide with shock as I saw a huge hemisphere fungus falling down on me. All I could do was quickly fall backwards on my back to avoid being hit by pistil in the middle of it all.

It fell down on my and trapped my inside of that hemisphere. I took all my remaining strength to struggle. I quickly crawled up to the transparent wall. It wasn't hard, but very durable. I couldn't break through no matter how hard I was bashing into it.

There was only one hope for me. I reached behind me and grabbed wing of my flight suit. I quickly pushed the button at the end of handle. Leather from front bone of wing withdrew and revealed sharp blade. But as I did so, I found out I didn't have any energy left to cut through it.

The fungus was releasing some kind of gas into this chamber. It my whole body go down. I was suddenly sleepy and couldn't move.

I was losing all hope and only one word came out of my mouth "Bloom."

However, as my eyes were getting so heavy I couldn't stay awake, in all that blurriness, I saw something. Somebody was standing on the other side of hemisphere. A woman. She raised her hand and waved it across the surface of fungus, cutting several stripes in it.

 **Hi guys! I hope you like it so far. I know it might seem confusing, but trust me that is how it's supposed to be. You will learn everything in time, I promise. By the way, if anyone has any ideas for this story, I and Skylar Sparks are more than willing to hear them out.**

 **See ya next time, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry for so long delay. I was kinda distracted and then my software failed me.**

 **Anyway, now the chapter is done so ENJOY! Oh and before we get there… it was her idea (you'll get it).**

I felt so awful. Almost as if a truck ran over me. My whole body hurt, I was really weak and even breathing was hard. As my senses were coming back to me, I started realizing my surroundings. First I felt warmth. It was coming from before me. Then there were sounds. That typical cracking nobody could mistake. It was fire. Fire was right in front of me.

I slowly opened my eyes. Even opening them was a hard task, but I had enough strength to stay awake. There was a campfire. I was sitting on ground, I think I was leaning against some rock, since I felt something hard and totally not smooth.

"I see you're finally awake." That voice. I know that voice. My sight narrowed to right. There he was. Fat boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He had dark coat with some symbol on his back. It seemed like a crest. Red background with white twin-tailed lion wearing a golden crown "About time."

"Hi Red." I managed to say. I felt a smile spread over my face "Didn't you say… I won't see you again?"

"Yeah, well… you needed a hand. And somebody wanted to meet you."

His sight aimed to my left. With quite some effort, I turned my head there. To my surprise, there was a girl. She had shoulder-length brown hair and was wearing similar coat to Red's. Only difference was that hers was smaller and the crest on her back was different. Instead of a lion, there was dark red cross with what seemed like a shield in the middle. Inside it were 5 blue shields, each baring 5 white spots. She was blushing, like… really blushing.

"Hi." That was all that came out of her mouth.

"Hi, I'm Mira. I would shake your hand, but… as you can see I'm a little unwell." I tried to joke, but I must say it sounded better in my mind.

"Oh no, don't worry." She raised her hands in defense "You can call me Skylar. I just want to say I am so happy and so honored to finally see you. I am your greatest fan. I totally love your adventures." I couldn't do anything else but stare. That just ran out of her so quickly I didn't even catch all of it. She must've noticed I was confused and slowed down. At least a little "Oh sorry. You see, I am cowriter of this story. I am Red's girlfriend."

My immediate reaction; I very quickly looked at Red and asked "How did you pull THAT off?"

"No idea." He sounded so casual "I never pass a day without asking myself that. But as a matter of fact, she found me."

"Hey!" Skylar snapped at him and crossed her arms "You know I don't like when you talk like that."

"Sure, love." Red said secretly rolling his eyes before he turned back to me "Mira, we cannot stay for long, nor can we come here too often, so listen closely." He leaned in and looked deep into my eyes. I've never seen him so serious. Well… considering I've met him only twice… "Go where sun shines. Follow it as it travels across the skies. Do not stop, do not falter and you will come to her. You will find her. Now, wake up."

That single moment my eyes suddenly snapped open and my muscles moved without my intentions. Before I realized it, I was sitting on ground, breathing very quickly and heavily. I was in complete shock. Then I started realizing my surroundings again. I was back where those fungi attacked me. There was no trace of Red nor Skylar. I knew there was supposed to be a campfire, but there was simply nothing.

"A dream?" I caught myself touching my face, as my brain was running through thousands of theories and questions. Was I just dreaming? Was I only imagining that short conversation?

Then I noticed my own shadow before me. ' _Follow the sun._ ' he said. I quickly turned around to see it. Bright red ball of light was slowly ascending above these woods. Following it won't be easy, considering Lymphea forests are about as thick as ones covering Amazonia.

I stood up and immediately noticed I had my strength back. I could move, run, climb, maybe even fight. Well… I should better be quiet. No saying when I might turn weak again. So I headed out. Step by step, I was following sun. I don't know how long I've been walking, but surely it's been hours.

Sun was traveling across the sky. I didn't slow down, I didn't falter. My feet were on fire, my legs were about to give out. Thought that it was all just an illusion, that it was just my brain trying to find a reason to look for Mirkaria, was slowly filling my mind. But I always managed to find strength to continue.

Sun was turning red again. I was walking all day, without any rest or even stopping for a second. I wasn't even watching where sun was. All my will was concentrated on putting one feet before the other.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Suddenly, a woman voice made me stop. I looked up and saw her. Standing in the light of setting sun, her wyvern features could be very easily distinguished. Wings on arms, tail, dorsal wing. I could see it all.

"Mir…Mirkaria."

She nodded "You must be Mira." I nodded as well "Come, I'm sure you have much to discuss."

She turned on her heel and walked away. I was following her as fast as I could. I led me to her little house. Wooden shack built half way in cliff face. It was really simply made. Wooden logs tied together with vines from local trees. At least that is what I thought. On closer look, I saw those logs weren't cut and those vines were leading into the ground. This house literally grew here.

I followed Mirkaria inside. Trying to describe what was there would be ultimately pointless. My jaw just stayed open. Behind that poorly looking entrance… was a cave. Cave so perfectly decorated and shaped so gallantly I have no words for it. Paintings, carvings all over walls. Waterfall on far side of cave. Tiny stream of steaming water was rushing from there across this chamber into pond and then disappeared in small hole next to it. It was like something out of dream.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Impressive, huh?" Mirkaria yelled spreading her arms. That was when I finally got clear view on her. Considering her age… she looked really well. In fact… she didn't age at all! She looked like 20… 30 at best. This woman was supposed to be about 100 years old for God's sake. Her knee long hair were glimmering in sunlight, shining into the cave through small holes in the ceiling. She was like an exact copy of me, only a little older. She must've noticed I was staring at her and giggled "I will explain everything. Have a seat. I've got tea prepared for you."

She gestured at a carved bench and table before rushing away. I sat there and hell was I glad to finally rest. Guess that really was Red and Skylar back then. Red once said that he is breaking laws by talking to me like that. I wander what I'd do if he was obeying those rules.

"Here it is." She suddenly appeared form behind corner with two cups of tea and placed one before me while sitting at the other side of stone table "So, I hope tracking me wasn't too hard."

"You… wanted me to find you?" I asked all surprised. Well… to be honest, that wasn't the best question, but I had so many of them I didn't know which one to pick first.

"Well of course." She exclaimed smiling really warmly. She didn't seem like an evil traitor at all "I was really excited to meet one of my own kind. Especially since others are such big snobs." With that she took a sip from her tea "I guess you have a lot of question. Come on, go ahead."

I was just babbling. I had no idea what to ask "Well… how come you're so young?" Most obvious question.

"I guess you really don't know anything about wyverns, do you?" she just kept on giggling and chuckling "We live many centuries. I'm barely adult. I see you're confused, let me explain. You and I are both wyverns. Our lifespan is hundreds of years. Even you will live that long."

"But… how?"

"Oh no…" she put lifted a finger before my face "You asked a question, now it's my turn. Why were you looking for me?"

"Well…" I was still in complete shock. THIS… was supposed to be most hated woman of Magical Dimension? She would totally fit into Winx. But despite this shock, I managed to answer "Mi… Mir'suria appeared to me and told me to find others. She said I need to find you to find them."

Her face suddenly got serious "Mir'suria, huh? Tell me, what do you think of her?"

"Well… she was a princess of ancient Dragon Dominion. Asheron killed her and Nar'asara, her father, trapped her should in his blood, ensuring she would be reborn over and over."

"So that's what they told you." She seemed really angry "Well I think I'm not the one to tell you. She'll be much better at this. Let me just tell you that it's not whole truth. Nar'asara did something terrible, even though meaning well."

"What are you talking about?" I was now really scared.

"You will learn soon." She sounded almost evil. Where did it come from? "Once you assemble others, you will learn everything. About wyverns, about Nar'asara, about yourself."

"But…" Her look. It was so deadly. There is something serious I do not know. Something nobody else knows "So… where do I find others?"

"Stay close to girls that call themselves 'Winx'. They will lead you to the first one."

Then there was silence. Beside the water rushing in the stream, there was nothing. But I still had questions "Tell me please. Why did you betray everyone?"

Her expression went from angry… to sad "I never betrayed anyone… but my daughter." I tilted my head, trying to make my curiosity known "I was once a proud queen of Domino. Mirkaria, the Blue Wyvern, protector of Magical Dimension. I had two children, son Arenor and daughter Bel."

"King and princess." I translated those names from Dragon language.

"Yes." She continued "Bel… she was a very powerful and talented fairy. She knew all kinds of magic arts. I was so proud of her… that I didn't see what was coming. She once told me… that she's like to try dark magic arts. I wasn't against it. I thought… I was too proud to see her will wasn't strong enough to resist the temptations. She and her two friends began training. Bel was becoming more and more distant. I still thought that she would come out of it eventually. She had my blood in her after all. But…" she sighed very heavily "one night I heard her and her friends talking in her room. I peeked inside and saw them. Their eyes were glowing and they were talking to someone who wasn't there. Ancient spirit of darkness, trapped behind Obsidian Gate. He promised them power… for his freedom."

"And so they opened the gate." I began realizing where this was going.

"Yes." I noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. I think even I let one or two escape "Three of them stole the key from Pixie village and opened it. I quickly assembled armies of whole Magical Dimension to fight them. But it was too late to save my child. She and friends have already taken their place by side of the dark spirit, Darkar. All I could do was… to kill them. I had to kill my own daughter, because I was too proud to see what was coming! But Darkar used his magic to bring them back as spirit. Bel… took another name. Princess of Darkness."

"Bel la Dona." I translated it and sudden realization came to me "Wait… THE Belladona? The Ancestral Witch?"

She just sadly nodded "Because of my mistake… Domino has fallen, many lives were lost and my family has to fight because of that."

"But… why are you considered traitor?"

"Arenor. He saw me kill Bel and assumed I was the traitor. Nobody knew about Bel. Nobody knows." With that she stood up "It's getting late. You can stay here through the night." She turned around and headed out of there, behind that corner again. But just before that, she stopped and asked "Tell me. Didn't you feel weak on this planet?" I silently nodded "Then you better get some sleep. I have something to teach you tomorrow."

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked it. I know it's a little rushed, but I'll try to do better next time, OK?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... I'm not going to make excuses. There cannot be an excuse for such a delay. I just... didn't feel inspired for this story. So I did the unthinkable... I made myself plotline. Of course this story is being co-written with Skylar Sparks, so there will be changes, but at least I now can move onward without worry.**

 **Oh and Knight7572, to your review on Flaming Wishes. Please keep up with story before reviewing. Thank you.**

I woke up hearing beautiful singing of birds outside the cave. It was marvelous. Strong and nicely shaped walls made their little tweets echo almost infinitely, creating huge choir or various sounds all over the place. Water rushing into the pond, its drops giving it nice beats, as if in rhythm. Then… singing. Deep in within it all, wind carried beautiful soft voice, singing melody in same rhythm. Sweet music filled my ears and was reaching down, deeper into my heart. It was all so… enchanting.

I lied there, with closed eyes and only listened. I didn't want to move an inch. Blanket covering my body would make slight noise and all harmony would disappear. Even my breath was shallow and slow, so it wouldn't disturb this concert. I don't know how long I've been there like that, just listening.

And then… I heard another voice. As my ears were so tensed up to listen to birds and mysterious voice, I heard another sound, or more like voice. It was faint, almost too faint to hear, but it was there. My name… it was calling my name. I heard it over and over, breaking delicate balance of melody around. It was then, that I realized who that voice belonged to. It was none other than Sky. Not thinking about disturbing the concert around me, I shot out of bed and ran to the entrance.

I quickly got out and stopped on top of small rock, sticking from ground. I heard it louder. It was Sky, not too far from here, and in distance I heard other voices. Musa, Aisha, Brandon… I heard them all, but… I couldn't see them. As a matter of fact… I knew exactly where they were… without having any visual contact, and sounds were next to non-existent. How come? It's almost as if…

Terrible thought came to my mind. I feared to look, but I knew I had to. What if it's true? What if my deepest fears were true? I looked down. There… I saw it. My hands… scaly, with diamond claws. Bring blue wings coming down from my forehand, extending above me. I moved familiar muscles, hoping I wouldn't feel them… but they all were there. Dorsal wing, tail, wings… I was wyvern once again.

"Why fear so much?" I quickly turned to see friendly face of my Great-grandmother, Mirkaria "This form was yours ever since your birth, was it not?"

She saw my expression… cold… fearsome "Don't tell me you don't want to be a wyvern anymore?"

"I don't…" I replied, tears building up in my eyes.

"Do you have any idea what it means? To be Blue Wyvern?" She asked me, stepping forward. I could say she had much hatred in her "Don't you see why you were so weak? You fought yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked back. I must admit I was confused.

"You really don't know anything." She puffed "And you call yourself Blue Wyvern?! You don't even know true meaning of being one."

"Fine." I snapped back "Then how about you tell me!"

She seemed really annoyed and angry "Take this." She threw at me… or more like into me… some amulet. It was small golden dragon with blue eyes, spreading its wings.

"What is this?" I asked letting the amulet hang in front of my face. It was really beautiful.

"This amulet will hide your presence." She explained rather unpleasantly.

"What are you talking about? I don't need it, I can transform."

"Oh really?" she gave me the most mischievous smirk I've ever seen "Try it."

She was right. No matter how much I concentrated, my dragon parts stayed there, unchanged. I was panicking. Was I actually stuck in this form? What the hell happened to me? I wasn't even supposed to be a wyvern anymore.

"You are a wyvern." Mirkaria spoke proudly, yet coldly "You are the essence of water, do not ever forget that."

"Essence of water?" I gave her pretty confused look "I don't get it."

"You will." She said, this time with a smile as she put her hand on my shoulder "For now, go and find others. I don't know where they are hiding, but I know where one should be. When you can, go to Alfea. You will meet someone. Follow him and he will lead you to one."

"How do you…?" I wanted to ask something, but as I blinked… she was gone. Just like that, no wind that she would fly away, not any noises of sneaking away. In just a blink of an eye… she just wasn't there.

I wanted to call her name, but… I couldn't. Voices were entering my ears, calling out my name. Winx, Specialists and even… 3 more voices… mom, dad and Daphne. Did they come to look for me? Oh no, I mustn't let them see me like this. I don't want to have anything to do with wyvern problems anymore. I lived months normally, like any child my age. Those were best months of my life. Screw wyverns, screw Mirkaria and Mir'suria. I maybe cannot transform into human form anymore, but I do have this amulet. I won't let anyone know.

I put it on and truly, in split second. I was human again. Just like that, I was normal girl again. Although my senses were still sharp and I could hear even distant voices from far away, pinpointing their location to an inch. Now that is something I could live with. And best part… I wasn't weak at all, nor did I feel like transforming. I didn't even sense the beast inside me fighting me. I guess that amulet must be some kind of restrain that keeps dragon DNA in check.

I don't care about some fate and fights… I just want to return to my friends and family… and just live.

I headed out, happy to be finally free, but having my strength… I knew all I needed and could live happily.

I ran into the woods "Bloom!"

Suddenly, all voices stopped, listening to hear me as I yelled again. My voice was echoing from distant hill and rocks. I was running forward, looking for them, yelling their names… but… deeper I got… harder it was to determine their location. With my sense it was easy to say some general direction, but… in this forest, that absorbed every sound… it was getting harder and harder. Denser the vegetation, more spread and silenced the voices of my family and friends.

Until I could hear them all, well and loud… but with no direction. Trees of all kinds and shapes were all around, muffling and deflecting every sound. I heard Bloom yelling my name, but it was coming from everywhere. Trees spread the sound so well that I could no longer tell the direction, let alone distance. Maybe if I got higher…

Thick trees were towering above me and every single one of them could serve me well, but climbing it… that was something else. I picked one that seemed to have most branches and all of them seemed strong enough to carry me. So I jumped on first one. It was quite easy to pull myself up. With my power back, it was like nothing. Then second one, third, fourth. I was climbing it with ease.

But as all who climb trees know, the higher you get, the thinner branches get. As I was climbing, I was noticing that branches begin bending under my weight. I was trying to stay as close to center as possible, but there were branches on which I had to jump a little further from stem and as I was climbing up, branches were bending more and more.

I was almost above other trees, on top or crown, when I began hearing cracking noises. Branches were becoming too thin, too young. I couldn't get any higher, not without ever increasing risk of falling down from god knows how high. From that height, I yelled again "BLOOM!" I yelled on top of my lungs.

From lush forests I saw red light take off. I knew it was my big sister, in her fairy form, flying up to me. In my excitement… I did quite a mistake. I tried to stand up, as I was in crouching position. But… I did it too fast and pressure was too much for branch I was standing on. It broke.

By instinct, I tried to catch the branch, even though it was hanging on what little of bark remained. That of course wasn't enough for me to hang on. Bark broke and I was falling down together with branch. You can imagine I was hitting stuff on my way down. Maybe that's what saved me. As I was falling, my back, shoulders, arms and legs, even head, got major hits from all kinds of stuff. Oddly enough, ground was the softest thing I hit on my way down. It was covered in grass and moss, which kinda softened the impact.

But I knew I had quite some injuries. I couldn't move. I was conscious, barely, but conscious. My body hurt all over. At least that was a good sign, I still had feeling in them, so spine wasn't cut. My ears couldn't hear worried voices of my friends and family. Just ringing, infernal sound that meant my brain probably got some major concussion. Then it dawned on me. What if that amulet suppresses my regeneration too?

I felt cold… but warmth on my right arm. Blood? I must've been bleeding.

Then again, no wander given the height. But I couldn't think straight. My head was hurting with each thought. Every heartbeat of my heart was tearing my forehead. But it was a good sign, as long as my heart was beating strong and true, I was alive.

Light… I saw light. Was I dying? No, this was real. It was Bloom, landing next to me. I heard her speak, but it was muffled, distant. Then warmth… light intensified. She was most certainly healing me. I must admit it was a good feeling. Her energy, warm and pleasant was entering my body, sealing my wounds. My hearing was also getting better. Ringing was getting weaker and I could finally recognize her voice, but words were still as if muffled, but I knew for sure it was her.

I was losing consciousness. My wounds were healing, accepting Bloom's energy, but I was still getting weaker every minute. Before I fell asleep, I managed to say only one thing "I… I'm… sorry."

Then, I went limp, asleep, exhausted and wounded.

When I woke up again, I immediately had that familiar feeling. I was sitting somewhere, on more like… on someone's lap. I felt soft pressure on top of my head, they were resting their head on mine. Arms wrapped around me in a gentle hug. I was sitting sideways to their body, my ear pressed on chest. Definitely a girl. I knew already that it was Bloom. Just the scent was too familiar. In my ear, her heartbeat. Heart that was so strong and yet so fragile. I loved these moments. Waking up to gentle embrace of your loving big sister. Hearing beating of her strong heart, her arms protecting from world outside.

"Bloom, we must keep an eye on her." This voice belonged to Daphne. She must've been close.

"I know." Bloom replied, lifting her head. I didn't move, I didn't want to give up this feeling that easily "But I'm sure she had a reason to run off like that."

"She got almost killed."

"No." Bloom replied. Her voice was so soft and loving "She fell from tree when she tried to find us. I saw her."

"Still…" Daphne continued "she is no longer a wyvern. If she's not responsible enough to know her true limits now that she should stay in palace."

She was right. I fell and got hurt because I didn't know my limits. I tried to get higher and higher until it got dangerous. I was sure in my strength and agility, but she was right. With this amulet on, I maybe had physical strength and senses of a wyvern, but now I know… I cannot regenerate anymore. Maybe it is the amulet, I don't know, but I am no longer virtually immortal. I was just a normal girl that was stronger and sharper than average humans of fairies. I had to be careful.

But it still hurt. Hearing my own big sister say I am too irresponsible to be trusted with her own life… I knew she was right, but it still hurt.

I felt a tear leave my eye. Suddenly Bloom moved her hand and whipped it off, speaking "Don't be sad. You just need to find out your new limits."

I opened my eyes only to see we were in Bloom's room on Domino palace. Bloom was sitting in window frame. So you would understand, window frames in this palace were really thick, so she could easily sit there with me in her arms, while I was facing the inside. Daphne was sitting on Bloom's bed, looking at us.

I couldn't say anything. After all, I did hurt myself pretty badly. I made them worry, stayed overnight out of their reach or without any word. It was my fault "I'm sorry."

"Mira." Bloom was gently running her fingers through my hair "Why did you run off like that? We were really worried."

"I found her." I replied softly. I was still kinda soft and sleepy "She was there."

"Who?" Daphne asked.

"Mirkaria." I replied, smiling.

Bloom and Daphne exchanged worried looks before Bloom spoke again "You went to find her? Mira… she's dangerous. She's a traitor."

"No…" I spoke again, beginning to fall asleep again "She… she is… innocent."

"Shh…" Bloom hushed and pulled me closer "Take your time. You can sleep now."

Her heart filled my hearing again. It's beating was like a lullaby. I cannot explain it… I just loved being in her embrace. And like that… I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Of course I got grounded for running off and injuring myself like that. Mom and dad said I am not leaving the palace for 2 whole months. Come on. I know I did wrong and was too careless, but 2 months? I swear I will go insane in this palace. But hey… at least I can do what I planned, just be ordinary girl. I could finally spend some time with my parents, without worry in the world.

Things could get better only if my sisters would be home. But Daphne went back to her palace and Bloom returned to Alfea. I wish I could help her… then again, Winx are more than capable. I believe in them.

I was just exercising in gardens, running around the flower beds. It was actually very relaxing. Sure, it had nothing on my usual training back in temple, but I still wanted to stay in shape. I was wearing a tracksuit Aisha gave me. It was really light and comfy. Blue shirt and trousers, matching my hair. White sneakers on my feet felt like just a very thin tissue. The suit was just so light… it almost felt like I could fly away like birds.

I was jogging around until a voice reached my ears "Princess!" I stopped and looked that way, towards the palace gate. A maid was waving at me as I began running again, this time through the garden to her.

"Good morning Ariana." I said halting my pace to stop as she bowed down to me and handed me a towel. I took and whipping off all the sweat, I thanked her.

She bowed again and spoke up "His majesty, king, wanted me to get you. His friend needs an advice from you."

"Dad's friend?" I asked rather curiously. Come to think of it I know very little about my family past. I guess I should be asking around later "I'm not sure what use I might be. Where are they?"

"In throne room, princess."

"Thank you." With that I walked back into the palace, maid walking slightly behind me. I believe her name was Girada. She was fairly young and new around here, which explains this your-majesty-everywhere stance towards me. Other maids were already familiar with me and knew I didn't particularly like them calling me such honorifics.

Guards before us opened door to throne room, where dad was talking to a strange man. I… I don't know how to explain it. From first glance he seemed like a good guy. He was as old as, or maybe older than dad. I would probably compare him to Master Hagen. Black beard, short dark hair and green eyes. He also had a scar on his left cheek, almost reaching his eye. He had that good old grandpa look. His clothes were nice. He was wearing light clothing and a coat. It was nothing too noble, but nothing for poor either. If he was an archeologist, then a rich one. I bet he has a daughter named Lara.

However… there was something more. While my eyes and ears were telling me he was a good man… my senses were running crazy. Call it a paranoia, but my brain was telling me to be cautious around him.

"And he raised his leg on table and said 'Like what you see?!'" man said and both he and dad began laughing. I guess that must've been some funny story or something.

Dad whipped away a tear from his eye "Oh, I guess Hirios will never change."

That was when mom came in from behind me giggling "I see you two are at it."

"Marion." Man spoke up and headed to her. Mom passed me and stopped before him. Man bowed down "You are as beautiful as always."

"It is good to see you again, Thomas." She sure sounded glad.

As he diverted his eyes to me, he walked towards me and my senses were ringing ' _RED ALERT!_ '. But why? This man seemed like a nice guy, so why did I feel like that? He was smiling, had a warm voice. Could my senses be wrong? Surely mom and dad wouldn't be friends with some evil dude. And they sure seem to be good friends, maybe even childhood friends.

He bowed down "And you must be Princess Mira. It is a great pleasure and honor to finally meet you. I must say, rumors of your beauty are true." I caught myself blushing as he extended his hand "I am Thomas Dragonbane."

I took it and with a sincere smile said "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." But what's with that name? Dragonbane? Really? I think I know why my danger sense is tickling… more like ringing a giant bell.

"Please, your majesty, do not think anything strange about my name." He laughed, rubbing back of his head "I am only an old archeologist."

I guess… for the first time… my senses might actually be wrong about someone. This man definitely wasn't any warrior. He sure was muscular, but he was nice. And of course I cannot judge just by the name. I smiled and asked "An archeologist. I've never met one."

"To be honest, my lady, I think you are much greater archeologist than I can ever hope to be."

"How come?"

"Thomas here specializes in Dragon culture." Dad stepped up to us.

Then I understood. I was still keeper of Dragon Archive. According to Miss Faragonda, even though it was in Alfea, the archive was still mine. No one can touch it unless I approve. I bet he asked her too, but she sent him to me.

"Yes." He chuckled "We could really use your advice."

"I will help as I can, but… with what exactly?"

Dad snapped his finger and a big round table suddenly lifted itself from the floor. I jumped when it did "What the?" I asked "Since when did we have that?"

"Since forever." Dad replied. Table was built into the floor and was lifted the moment dad snapped his fingers. It was in the middle of the chamber, round, big. Kinda reminded me the legend of Arthur and Knights of the Round. Dad then continued "We rarely use it nowadays. It used to serve for councils of kings. We have a new chamber for that. It even has a pool."

"Works for me." Thomas said and before I knew it, he had a big picture spread on it.

It was some kind of stone door. It was a red stone, or perhaps it was just light of fires in the corners. But that wasn't what caught my eye. All around the door were markings. Then he spoke again "We found an ancient Dragon tomb, or maybe a temple. We were trying to find a way to open the door, but…"

"It's not as simple." I said, already reading the writings around the door on photo "It's a very old dialect, way older than Dragon Dominion, so it's kinda hard to read. I think it's a temple of sorts. It seems to be dedicate to… some old dragon god. But text is cut around the edges of photo. I cannot read more."

"Fascinating." He said "Princess, would you like to come with me to this temple?"

Would I? I swore I wouldn't touch the Dragon related stuff. Then again, this was just archeology. Who else can help these people than someone from the said culture? Plus if that temple or whatever it was, was as old as I thought, it might be quite interesting. Dragon archives contain all knowledge of several millennia, but of course even they had their history when writing and language were just evolving.

Not to mention their dark ages were much longer and much darker than of humans.

"I would like to." I said, but of course there was a catch "But… I am currently grounded."

"Is that so?" he gave quite a mischievous smirk to dad "Reminds me of a certain young prince I used to know."

Dad chuckled and after a second of thinking, replied "You can go, darling." He was looking at me "But I will come with you."

"Me too." Mom immediately added "I want to keep a close eye on you." That glare she gave me. She really didn't trust me to be careful. Not that I blame her. I did act carelessly too many times after all.

"Great." Thomas clapped his hands together and with a smile replied "The more the merrier. And I'm sure my family will be delighted to see you two again."

"It's settled then." Dad spoke up. He was actually happy to go to that trip. I think my parents and this man really must have a long history behind them "Then let's go pack our things and head out."

"But what about the twins?" Mom asked and I must say that was a very good question. Twins, Erania and Jeremy were just 7 months old. We couldn't just leave them in palace alone.

"Let's take them with us." Thomas immediately suggested "It's not like we're going somewhere dangerous. Plus I and my family will be delighted to meet them. Especially Alex loves babies."

Mom and dad both looked at me. I knew exactly why. He could say it wasn't dangerous from the outside, but what was inside… that couldn't be told "Well… dragons never had a habit of making traps or such. I think it should be safe."

"Very well then." Dad clapped his hands "Let's go packing."

Before I even knew it, we were already sitting in our personal shuttle, flying towards the excavation site. While there, mom and dad were taking care of twins, playing with them, while I and Thomas were sitting on the other end of ship. He gave me some of his books about Dragons he wrote.

"I must say I am impressed." I spoke up, still reading the book "You know a lot about our culture."

"Thank you, princess." He replied with a smile "I spent most of my life studying it."

"It shows. But…" I rubbed back of my head "There is one mistake that is repeating. Many of those theories count on strong religious thinking of Dragons. Dragons however never really had a religion."

"Really?" his eyes went wide "But all those temples…"

"Old dragons used to build temples or huge statues to heroes or great kings." I explained "We can translate word for these heroes as 'gods', but it is not precise. Dragons never believed into an almighty being controlling our fates. For example this one." I turned the book and showed him an excavation site he had drawn there. It was just a drawing of wall position "If you split this into 4 parts, you get a name of a hero temple is dedicated to."

He took it and took a good look "He-ria-ku-li?"

"Her'iakuli." I was smiling, feeling kinda proud of all my knowledge "He was a general, who defended Dragon homeworld with only a handful of men, at the beginning of War of Three Races."

"Wow." He exclaimed "I've never thought of it that way. Princess… you are invaluable to an archeologist like me."

"It's OK." I replied, leaning back in my chair "To be honest, I am curious whose this temple will be. How did you find it?"

"Well… recent earthquake revealed local caves. Explorers went in and found a huge chamber in which the temple stands. Locals dug a tunnel to it and called me to check it."

"So… it's underground?" I must say I was surprised. He nodded "That's strange. Dragons never built these temples underground. Only archives were underneath. Cold maybe erosion burry it?"

"I don't think so, my lady." He said rubbing his beard, obviously thinking as well "There is firm rock all around the temple. That wouldn't just sink. Not in just several millennia."

"Well whatever is inside… Dragons didn't want anyone to find it."

If only I knew back then. I was too excited to see the danger that was coming. Ignoring my instincts… giving way to my curiosity. If only I said 'no'. We could've avoided it all.


	9. Chapter 9

It took only about an hour to reach the dig site. It was a camp at a side of… actually not so big ravine. There was a bridge above it, carrying an elevator in the middle that went deep down into the abyss. As we were passing the rift I saw lights at the bottom, signalizing the path into a cave. When we landed, we were greeted by some man "Sir Thomas…" he said bowing down to us all "your wife and children went down to get detailed copies of the writing around the temple."

"Good." Thomas replied signalizing him to get back to work "Say Oritel…" he turned back to us "Why don't you and Marion to my tent and have a good tea." Then to me "Princess, would you like to go down to see the temple?"

"Of course." I immediately replied. I was really excited. The more it was approaching, the more I wanted to see it all.

"All right." He clapped his hands "I will be back in a moment. I'm sure Maria will want to see you too. We'll be back in a moment."

"Have fun!" Mom said and we wanted to part ways. However, one of us was against this idea. Little Erania began reaching for me from mom's arms, almost crying.

"Ohh." I moaned and picked my little sister up. Her arms reached around my neck to get a good hold "Don't worry my little one. I will be back in just a few."

She held to my shirt really tight. I tried to hand her back to mom, but she just didn't want to let go. Thomas however just laughed "She really likes you, doesn't she? She can come with us. We'll be back soon and it's safe."

It was obvious mom wasn't really inclined to that idea, but dad seemed just fine. He really trusted this man. Although… something still seemed off. Erania didn't mind being further away from me this whole time, but the moment I was to leave with this man… she wanted desperately to stay with me. Could she… could she maybe feel the same from this man? No… that's impossible. It was probably just her being a baby.

Dad then proudly spoke "Why not. If she wants to be with her sister. But do take care of them, Thomas."

"But of course." He put a hand on my shoulder. That moment… I felt Erenia shiver a little. Something was off "I will look after them as if they were my very own."

And like that, we headed out through the camp to ravine to the bridge and elevator. We stepped on a platform, railing closed behind us and we began descending. I must say it was quite impressive. Rift sure wasn't too wide, but was deep. When we hit the ground, it was cold, but not too much. It would be dark if it weren't for lights by the path into the cave before us.

We stepped out and we headed into the dimly lit cave.

"Careful, princess." Thomas said "We did our best with this tunnel, but there still might be few…"

That moment I hit something right in the head "Ouch!"

"… stalactites left."

"Oww…" I moaned, rubbing my forehead "That hurt. Luckily Erania didn't get hit."

That reminds me… she didn't move one bit ever since we came down here. She was just clinging to me, holding tight to my shirt. She was scared…

Could she… no way. I was a wyvern, sure. Only that amulet on my neck Mirkaria gave me was keeping me in this human form, but… could she be clinging to me like that… because she felt safe? This was getting weirder and weirder. Erania was usually very active, always looking around, exploring, but now… she was just clinging to me, motionless.

"It's not far now, princess." He said carefully guiding me around the stalactite. Soon, I saw another light at the end of the tunnel. We entered a giant chamber. It was truly magnificent. A giant dome, must've had miles across and so perfectly smooth… I don't thing even glass is this smooth. And in the middle of it… was a temple. A ziggurat, big and beautiful, almost like made of gold. It was dark, maybe enlightened by only a several floodlights, but still beautiful. There, in front were giant round door, sealed shut and before it was another small camp and I could already hear people working there.

As we walked onward, I completely forgot about the camp and immediately went for the round gate. I was so excited to see what was written on it that I didn't even notice Thomas left my side. I stood there and I could finally read it. It was a truly old dialect, but I was managing to read it somewhat.

"We think it's a story." I quickly turned around to see a boy, black hair and blue hair… I mean… I mean black hair and blue eyes. What's with me? He was pretty handsome, had nice clothes, surprisingly clean of any dust down here. He must've been about 16 or so. He stepped next to me and watching the door spoke "We think it's about some kind of tragedy."

"Not really." I replied "It's a story all right, but not a tragedy. It say about a hero, who fought great black phoenix. It's an old legend, or more like a fairy tale."

"A fairy tale?"

"It's almost impossible to translate this writing." I said, averting my attention back to gate "It's a legend older dragons tell children before sleep. Long ago, there was a great dragon king, who had 7 daughters and a son. As time was passing, so was king. Day by day, daughters were sitting by his bed, keeping him company. Daughters accepted death as part of life and were spending time the best they could with their father." I pointed at the dragon silhouette in the middle of gate "Son however, didn't. He got scared that death might come for him too, so he left his home to seek immortality. When he returned… he was different. He was Dark Dragon, harbinger of death. He became evil, tainted and began terrorizing the kingdom. King stood up to him, but was too old to fight such a force. His daughters stepped in." I lowered by hand to show seven figures standing up against the dragon "They defeated their brother, but price was high. Youngest daughter was badly injured and in embrace of her father, they passed to other side, together."

"Wow." He exclaimed "Dragons sure treasure their heroes. This temple must be dedicated to the king and daughter then, right?"

"Most probably." I smiled at him "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry." He bowed down "Where are my manners. I am James, Thomas's son."

"I see." I bowed slightly. I couldn't go too deep since I was still carrying Erania "I am Mira and this little bundle is my baby sister Erania."

"It is pleasure to meet you." He said with a sincere smile "I must say, princess, it is a great honor to meet a dragon. My father and grandfather studied your kind whole lives. To actually meet someone who knows the culture, who lives the culture… it's a great honor."

"Thank you." I said giving him a warm smile "Although I am not a dragon anymore."

"Oh of course." He raised his hands in defense "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't worry." I giggled. He was really nice, I admit that much "You didn't."

He exhaled, obviously relieved "Thank the Dragon-I mean…! Sorry. Well… we still don't know how to enter."

"Well it's…" Right as I wanted to say something, I heard cracking beneath me. Just like ice… the floor just broke.

"PRINCESS!" James yelled jumping to catch me, but I was falling too fast. What hell just happened? I was falling down some kind of tunnel straight down.

I had to act, before I hit the ground. Erania was still with me and I was holding her tight. I need to move. Using my free hand, I tore off the amulet. In split second, I was in my wyvern form and I could act accordingly.

I had to hold Erania, but with my second hand I stabbed my tail and claw into the wall. I stopped the fall just in time. Wall soon ended and we fell on ground. It was dark. I felt Erania shaking, but I couldn't see her. At least it meant she was all right.

"Princess!" I heard yelling from above. I looked up and saw dim light "Princess!"

"I'm all right!" I yelled back "It's just da…"

Something covered my mouth and pulled me back with quite a force. I was struggling, but with Erania in arms, I was limited to one hand. They were holding me tight and were pulling me away. After few turns, they let go, making me fall down on my back. Instinctively, I hugged Erania to protect her.

"How dare you come here." Someone whispered. It was a woman, that's for sure "Why did you break the oath?"

"Oath?" I asked, getting slowly up "Who are you?"

"You aren't her, are you?"

"I am Mira, princess of Domino."

"You have no idea what it means to be a Wyvern, do you?" Suddenly, light came. She stood before me, flames enlightening her figure. She… she was a wyvern. Similar to me, but her wings were smaller, engulfed in flames and had sort of bone hooks on the front bone of wings.

"You are…"

"I am Pyrha!" she yelled into the tunnels around us. We must've been under the temple "I am Red Wyvern, ruler of fire!"

"So… I'm not… the only one?" Of course I couldn't really count Mirkaria. She was just previous Blue Wyvern, who managed to break out of this cycle of reincarnation.

"You really do not remember anything." She said taking few steps forward, to me. I raised my free arm and aimed my wing at her. It shined, filling itself with energy and began vibrating. Like this, it could cut through anything "Threatening your own, huh?"

"Protecting my own." I raised the arm so light could illuminate my baby sister "So… what don't I know."

"You know it's really shame." She said, giggling. I still couldn't see her clearly, but I noticed she had bright red hair and eyes "Listen well, Blue Wyvern. This place is not safe for you. You must get out of here, find those your heart trusts. Those you led here… are not who you think you are."

"What do you mean?"

She snapped her fingers and flames expanded before me, creating a circle. The inside of circle was filled with an image. I saw Thomas, James and few others. Thomas spoke "You fall didn't kill her, we have to do it ourselves."

"Stupid pit. I told you it wouldn't get her." A woman, I guess Thomas's wife, smashed into the table "Now we have no idea where she is. Plus she has that baby with her."

"Better to lose an innocent baby than to let dragon be loose." This boy seemed to be James's older brother.

"What are you saying?!" James yelled back "We are Hunters, not murderers. We hunt those dragons, not killing innocent children."

Hunters? I haven't heard of those in years. They have been last seen during World War 2 in Russia, where they annihilated a temple similar to one I grew up in. I thought, or more like all dragons hoped, that they were already out of picture.

It seems I was wrong.

"True." Thomas said "But we cannot take any chances. I can feel her, deep down below us. She transformed."

"You don't know how to conceal your presence, do you?" Pyrha chuckled "I guess that's what this amulet is for." She raised her hand and held amulet Mirkaria gave me. I quickly grabbed it, but didn't put it on. If I was to protect my baby sister in my arms, I had to be in wyvern form.

Fires disappeared and only our wings were enlightening the tunnel "So… what now?"

"Get out of here." She replied calmly "Follow the wall on your right. Whatever happens, do not let your hand leave its surface. It will take you to the main hall. Just go straight through, use your wing to illuminate the path. You will hear voice. Do not listen to it and just go straight and leave. Next hallway will take you to a cave and that cave leads to mountains, where it emerges into the light."

And like that… she was gone. Flames went out and I heard her leave, however, before she left… she said one final thing "Do not let go of the baby. She is more important than you think."

"What do you mean?" No answer returned to me. Erania… I would never let go of her in a place like this. I will hold her until I know for certain she is safe and sound.

That was… when I felt something move on my arm where I was holding Erania. At first, I thought it was maybe her little leg, but… her legs were pressed against my side. Her hand… were sharp and she was digging into my hardened skin. I moved my shining wing… and saw her. Her face was hidden in my shoulder, her hands… her claws of silver were hanging to scales on my shoulder. Her tiny silver tail was wrapped around my arm. Her tiny wings were folded. She was… a dragon?

 **There you go guys. Things are only beginning to move. I hope you enjoyed another chapter. See ya around!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I'm not sure if you got notification about last chapter, because I sure did not. Well at least it forced me to move on faster, huh? XD**

 **Skylar Sparks: You think I could make the last chapter longer?! That thing has over 2200 words. But all right, this one is really longer. It has almost 3000 words. XD**

 **Well anyway,, here's another chapter. ENJOY!**

Darkness before me was infinite. Following Pyrha's advice I was following the wall through the tunnel. My hand never left its surface as I was heading forward. My mind was blown away by realization that my baby sister was dragon. Then again, she was acting weird. To hell with this all. I should've seen all the signs. First my inner self went haywire, yelling at me to stay away. Then Erania was behaving unusually. Of course, if she is dragon it would explain it. As a baby dragon, her instincts of preservation is much stronger, so when she feels danger, she sticks with the strongest one of her kind. She sensed I was still a wyvern.

How much I must've been torturing her. She was so scared of Thomas and his family she didn't move an inch and was clinging to me in fear, seeking protection. I'm such a bad big sister. I should have realized it sooner.

Wall was curving and I could say the floor was slowly ascending. Light from my wing was enlightening the tunnel, but not too much. I still couldn't see well. Erania was still clinging to me. Not as much as before, but she still was far from being calm.

I had an idea that a voice might calm her somewhat. I was singing, just random songs that popped into my mind, I even tried slow and soft versions of few heavy metal songs. It seemed to work. Step by step, we continued onward through the darkness until sound of my footsteps began disappearing into nothingness of the void around. Wall turned sharp right and ascending stopped, but sound was also gone. This must be the main hall Pyrha was talking about. She told me to just head forward until I reach another wall.

"Who is there?" A voice came. It was dark, sinister. Pyrha told me to ignore it and just keep going.

"Blue Wyvern… you returned for me?" I did my best to ignore it, but it was almost as if it was echoing in my head as well as outside "No, you are only a copy."

"Don't listen and keep on going." This one was Pyrha. She was somewhere in the hall.

"Ha ha ha!" that dark voice laughed "So you are still here, Red Wyvern. Tell me, why don't you tell her what she truly is?"

I stopped. What am I? What does he mean by that? What… what am I? What was I thinking? Pyrha told me to just be quiet and move, but instead… I asked "Who is there?"

"Don't talk to him!" Pyrha yelled.

"I am but a prisoner." He replied, ignoring Red Wyvern's protest. I heard shifting in the darkness. Whatever was there, it was big "I am your past. I am your future."

Light began showing up. It was dim, almost impossible to see, but it was getting stronger.

My blood froze solid when I began recognizing some features. A tail, wings, arms and legs… it was a dragon, but a truly giant one. Dark like night itself, purple light appearing in on several places of his body. Giant black scaled dragon. His head was wide, pointy and he had four giant horns. I saw his red glowing eyes, staring into my soul, piercing through. I felt powerless, as if a god was standing before me and my task was to destroy him. However, there were also sounds and dark stripes all over his body. Metal chains were sealing this creature on place.

He opened his mouth. Bright flames emerged, not enough to shoot, but just the inside of his mouth was burning, illuminating his giant fangs "I am Shir'aknus! I am the Shadow Dragon!"

"Shadow Dragon!?" I yelled out in terror. Before me stood a legend, creature from myths, greatest threat universe ever faced. This dragon… this giant was not to be taken lightly. It is said his breath could burn whole worlds. His magic was so powerful whole universe had to unite to defeat him. He was supposed to be… imprisoned.

"That's no temple…" I said under my breath "it's a prison."

"Burried deep underground so nobody could release him!" I looked left to see Pyrha walking up to me "Get out of here."

"Blue Wyvern!" Shir'aknus yelled, causing ground to shake "There is more to your past! You are the one! Once you remember, I will be free."

"Get out of here!" Pyrha began pushing me forward, to the hallway out "Now listen, Hunters will soon break in. I will give you two as much time as possible, but you need to move out of here. I'm going to flood this place." She pushed me into the tunnel and I began running "Run. I will find you later." She also said "We'll catch up." Under her breath, but I could still hear her.

So I ran. My wings were giving me some kind of light, but it was truly dim. As I ran, I was just hoping there wouldn't be any sharp turns or obstacles. Erania in my arms was calm, but her claws were still digging into my scales. Come to think of it? Since when did I have scales on my shoulder? Hmm… maybe my body reacted to her claws, so she couldn't hurt me. After all, it was only a spot of scales under her hands.

What am I thinking? Now's not the time for biology. I need to focus on getting out of here.

As I ran, I heard noises from behind me. First there was a blast, an explosion. Then… sounds of fighting. No doubt Pyrha was keeping them back, away from us. How long could she hold out against them? If she was anything like me, maybe several minutes.

I have to hurry.

I ran and ran, the tunnel began changing. It was no longer the carved flooring, but instead just stone. This must be the cave Pyrha was talking about. However… something was off. I still felt rather strange. Something was nearby and it was dangerous. I don't know how I knew it, but I quickly jumped right and dodged powerful ice arrow. Since my wings were already charged with my own energy, I could strike back instantly. I turned around and swung my free arm, sending a wave of energy back into the darkness of cave.

Something there got hit, but not fully. It managed to dodge. Another arrow was coming. It was full of magic and ice, so it was nicely visible. I quickly moved my arm and managed to deflect it with my front wing bone, but… it hurt. Whatever it was, it was physical and cut my skin there. It wasn't bad, but… I noticed that I didn't see the source. I know it was dark, but I saw only the arrow, not the bow that fired it. Darkness is blinding me, I need to get out.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. Another arrow flew at me, but I managed to dodge it. Maybe… time to disappear. What the attacker cannot see, he cannot hit. I sent out all energy I had stored up in wings to at least for a second illuminate the path and then… I disappeared into darkness.

I couldn't stop, I had to continue. That flash of light was barely enough to know where I was going, but it had to do. Arrows stopped coming, attacker couldn't see us. But so I couldn't see the path.

I heard steps getting closer. Time to stop for now. Like a lizard, I jumped right and hid in stalactite formation. I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing. Whoever it was, was uncertain of where to step. So they couldn't see in dark.

I was there, motionless, almost not breathing so not to give away my position. If I was to survive this, I had to rely not just on my brain, but also dragon instincts. I had to be the animal, the predator to live through this.

I heard footsteps walk right before me. I carefully laid Erania on ground, she didn't even protest and just sat there, leaning against nice smooth stalactite.

Time to move. With Erania safely lying there, I could strike the attacker and get rid of them. I heard their footsteps, just before me. Like a predator I moved on all four, ready to get them. My fire glands opened and for the first time in months, I released all fire I had. Stream of blue fire shot right out of my mouth and hit the attacker. But to my surprise… there wasn't anyone. Someone was on fire, their clothes were visibly burning, but there was nobody there.

They were invisible.

I couldn't wait. The burning clothes distracted them more than enough. I grabbed Erania and just ran out of there. My flames and wings were illuminating the path and soon light appeared before us.

We were outside. We made it!

I stood before nice wide field of golden grain. High on a hill, behind me was entrance to a cave. However, down under the hill I saw the ravine and the camp. True to her word, Pyrha flooded the place. Whole abyss was filled to brim with water.

I wanted to run down there, but I knew I couldn't. Not like this. Not with Erania in this form. But where to go? Amulet could hide my presence and appearance, but Erania… almost no dragon can change back from this form for years.

Mirkaria… maybe she can help me.

 **About an hour later**

"So Pyrha flooded the place, huh?" Mirkaria giggled "Well she was always a radical one."

"You know her?" I asked, holding now sleeping Erania on my lap, sitting behind her stone table "Of course, she was the one you knew where she is, huh?"

"Yup." She giggled, putting a cup of tea before me "I knew you wouldn't listen to me and wouldn't go to Alfea. Dragonbane was there, trying to access the archive. Of course Faragonda didn't let him in, so… he had no other chance than to get you to help him. And what is more inviting than getting a dragon? Getting two dragons."

"You knew he was a Hunter?!"

"I did. But Hunters are no match for wyverns." She sat down "I knew you would make it out. What I didn't expect was this baby to turn out to be Silver Wing."

"Silver Wing?" I looked at cute baby in my arms. Silver Wing was a rare kind of dragon. A drop of their blood can heal any wound and break any spell. I am resistant to magic, but Silver Wings are immune.

"You have real luck, girl. Dragon Flame fairy is your sister, you have royal blood, you are one of greatest predators in universe, Red Wyvern is looking after you and you have a Silver Wing as little sister. That's some damn power pack."

"Maybe, but…" I sighed "Do you know how to transform her back to human form?"

"Hmm…" she glanced at sleeping baby in my arms "I might know something." She turned around and walked behind a corner. I heard some rustling, as if she was looking for something "I know a remedy that should make her change back to human. It tastes horrible though. So, you'll need to perform feeding."

"Ugh…" it made my tongue come out as disgust filled me "Seriously? Do I have to?"

"Do you want her to change?"

"Ok, fine." I had shivers up my spine. Feeding meant I would… I would take the remedy into my mouth, kiss my baby sister and force her to swallow it. I know… sounds horrible and trust me I hate it. I myself had to perform it only once and I hated it. That feeling when you just… kiss a child sibling and force content of your mouth into them… UGH! I HATE THAT!

But we were no humans. We had animal instincts. I guess… although my human mind was disgusted, it is how many animals feed their young. It can be how many dragons do it. I know we have a reflex that makes us kinda submissive in that situation. I think you could compare it to how kittens are. When you pick them by back of their necks they just go limp and 'I trust you, do what you need to.'

But if it's for her… I will keep myself together at least just this once.

In about an hour Mirkaria brought me a cup full of… whatever the hell that was. It was green, smelled really bad, but… it was for Erania. I gently began shaking the baby, waking her up. You can probably imagine she wasn't too pleased with it and began moaning in discomfort.

When her eyes opened I grabbed the cup and poured its content into my mouth. I totally get why I had to feed her. It was disgusting, butter as hell. I thought I was going to puke. Erania looked up at me and I moved down. My lips met hers and she instinctively opened her mouth. Don't imagine anything gross… eww, I would never do anything to a child, let alone my own sister.

Funny thing was that I was probably the only one feeling gross and embarrassed. What Mirkaria saw was natural process for dragons. Erania acted purely by instinct and she just accepted it without thinking. Only I thought it was wrong.

I poured the remedy into her mouth and she eagerly drank it. When I felt she took all the remedy I stopped and released her. Of course I immediately began spitting the remaining taste away. It had such a bad taste.

"Here." Mirkaria handed me another cup full of some orange liquid. I immediately drank it. It was just an orange juice that took the horrible taste away.

"Thanks." I replied putting cup on table. Then I glanced back at my baby sister. She was just fine, ready to fall asleep again. She leaned against me and closed her eyes. She… she didn't even complain about the bad taste. If it was so bad for me, I expected her to cry and hate it, but… she was just fine.

"Don't worry about her." Mirkaria sat down opposite of us "Potion will take effect in about an hour. I must say you both handed it well. Was this your first time feeding a baby?"

"This small… yes." I replied "I had to feed a sick child before, but… I dunno, it just feels wrong."

"By modern human eyes." She pointed out "What you just did was very natural process. Look at her, do you think she will ever complain? You did it for her and she knows it. She might not like the taste, but she knows you had a reason to do it."

"I guess, but still…"

"Forget about it now." She gave me a sincere smile "She is all right. Safely tucked away in big sister's embrace, potion will work soon and then you can return back home."

"Yeah." I smiled as I saw little baby sleeping on my lap "This isn't the end, is it?"

"I'm afraid not." Mirkaria sighed "If Pyrha truly flooded the place it's only a matter of time before shackles binding Shir'aknus rust away and seals break. Surely other wyverns will attempt to contact you before that."

"How many of them?"

"Six." She replied "I do not know anything about what wyverns truly are and where they came from. I just know that you, together with them, represent 7 basic elements in universe. Water, fire, earth, air, light, dark and time. You know that philosophy, right?" I nodded. It was old one, nowadays forgotten.

"You know… I always hoped that I wouldn't be the only one, but now… I just wish it could just end."

"I know. You are still very young. You are wise for your age, you know things that nobody else does, but… a child should be with their family and friends, not fighting against great evil."

"I don't want this fate." I said stroking Erania's hair "But if I have to fight… I will do it for my family."

And so… it all began moving. I realized that I just wasn't meant to have simple life. I wanted to be with my family and just be good princess, but… I am more than that. Great evil is about to be released upon universe and it was clear that I would have to defeat it or die trying. I swear to all gods this universe has I will protect my family no matter what the cost.

After all… I am Dragon Sister.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been around lately. Certain medical conditions prevented me from focusing on writing. Don't worry, I'm all right now. I just have to carry an injection and a sugar with me all the time.  
Yup, you guessed it, I got myself some diabetes. XD  
Honestly, I got used to it. Injections do not hurt at all, I still eat the same as before, so the only thing that changed for me is that instead of a normal sugar in Christmas cookies, I just need to use something else. I still don't mind at all.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

I was gliding over scourging desert sands. It was really hot and sun was unbearable. At least… for me. I had my little sister tied to my belly as we were blazing forward. She was in my shadow, soundly sleeping, curled up in nice little bundle, hanging in a big piece of white cloth Mirkaria gave me.

She seemed to really like the way wind was waving her. It was pretty much a cradle, but with her loving big sister always close. No matter what, I was always there, sure to protect her even if it would cost me my life.

Honestly, flying in this sun wasn't so bad after all. Sure, air was unbearably dry and my back was burning, but my wings felt nice. The energy they were collecting was quite something. Even now if I was to release it all at once it would be like an atomic bomb.

I felt Erania shift in her little blanket cradle on my chest, purring like a nice little kitty. She was adorable.

As I flew, I saw many fata morgana all around. However, I knew exactly where I was going. Surely enough… I soon saw it. To anyone else it seemed like a ravine in the middle of nowhere. Simply the end of sands, beginning of yellow sandstone that was cut by a giant split.

Inside was dark, impossible to see the bottom. That is… how it is supposed to look. With a nice loop, I dived right in, right towards the darkness. I felt myself accelerating, falling faster and faster every second. In that darkness however, instead of a bottom, I saw faint light.

Very soon, I had to spread my wings again to slow down my descend. In about a minute, I diverted my flight forward, just as cave I fell into turned. Upon this maneuver, I appeared in a giant chasm.

Bottom of this giant chamber was covered in buildings. A city like none you've ever seen. Old structures, yet sturdy, carved out of same stone as these halls. In the center of this all was a giant tower, a pillar, housing shining crystal in at the top, just before tower reached the ceiling.

I haven't been here for quite some time.

 **Flashback, Mirkaria's cave**

"Troy?" I asked, not sure what to think.

"Yes." Mirkaria said putting tea on table before me "Right now it's the only place Hunters wouldn't be looking for you. I still have few favors there, so it shouldn't be a problem to find you two a shelter."

"Troy is a city of criminals and scum." I snapped back "You want me to take my baby sister there?"

"Have you ever been there?"

"Well…" I hesitated a little "When I was little."

"Then trust me that they maybe are criminals, but they do have their honor. If you were alone, they might try to rob you, threaten you, but you will be there with innocent baby. Plus… you're a wyvern. Do you honestly fear that any of them might even get close enough to do something?"

"Still…" I said, slowly rubbing my baby sister's cheeks "Do you think it will be all right?"

"Right now, Troy is your best chance to get out of hunters' sight. You go there, I will lead your sisters to you. Then, we can figure out what to do."

"And Shir'aknus will be free by then. I cannot just stay out of sight while he is about to break loose."

"I don't expect you to." She sighed "But what exactly do you think you'll be able to accomplish with hunters on your tail? Literally."

 **End of flashback**

She was right. As much as I hated the thought of going to a town like this one, I had to. At least for now, we'll be safe.

Troy, among locals known as Lost City of Fire. This city was built right after the Great War, in which Dragon Dominion fell. Humans, fairies and few other races, like elves, took over the universe.

Without their protectors, dragons, however, most of the demi-human races withdrew into special places, isolated deep under the surface.

Troy people are special though. Centuries ago, their king, Priam, decided that they will rebuild the city on surface and so… connected by giant tunnels, they built a satellite town, protected by highest, thickest walls of that time.

However… I assume you heard what happened to Troy. Greece attacked and destroyed the Troy. Dragons of that time had to intervene in order to protect true Troy from being revealed. Like gods themselves, they brought destruction on surface Troy, burning it down into ash. Demi-humans fled back into underground, destroying all tunnels. Dragons altered the history as it was written and forever it was to be remembered as a city that fell to King Agamemnon and Odysseus.

As I was gliding down towards the main square around the tower. I saw all kinds of demi-humans. From wolves, foxes and rabbits to titans and even few nagas. No dragons of course. Although we too could be counted among demi-humans, we lived on mountains, in shrines and temples. That is… we used to. For all I know… this tiny bundle hanging on my chest could be the very last dragon alive.

All the more reason to protect her.

There were even few flying demi-humans, some could only glide, but none seemed to even be noticing me. I carefully landed before the tower and immediately checked on my baby sister. She was still asleep, curled up in this blanket.

I carefully shifted her, or more precisely, the blanket she was in, so she would be semi-sitting.

"Ah, a newcomer!" I turned to see several people walking up to me "And a wyvern no less. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

She was big and obviously strong. Her skin was scaly, kinda like my hands and tail. However, she was truly a lizard in human form. No hair, only scales. Her face was long and mouth full of teeth.

She was certainly not one to be trifled with. But neither was I. Behind her were few other figures, armed with guns and knives, some even with swords. Her gorillas, no doubt. I saw a wolfgirl, a tigerman and one that seemed to be actually a gorilla. Not sure if I would overpower him if it came down to raw strength.

"Dragons do not come here." That big gorilla guy said. He really didn't sound too smart "Hmm… she smells delicious." Yup, definitely not smart.

I growled in response, showing off my razor sharp teeth.

"Now, now, Haron, do not provoke our new guest." The lizard lady said, rising her hand to stop his actions "After all, she could slice you up in seconds." She looked at me "Dragons are always welcomed in our little community. But what is such youngling doing here?"

"I came seeking shelter from hunters." I replied, withdrawing my killing intent. I shouldn't be antagonizing them. After all, I needed their services and support.

"Hunters?" the wolf girl spoke up "Aleza, if they come after her…"

The lizard woman, who seemed to have name Aleza, raised her hand once again, stopping the wolf girl "Hunters are no concern of ours. Troy is a shelter for anyone who needs it. Please, wyvern, come with me to my office. We can speak further there."

I walked up to her, but was always watchful. Aleza turned and putting a hand around my neck, led me into streets of city. I felt Erania shift again, making those babyish noises. She was such a sweet tiny thing. I knew just how fragile she was, yet I never doubted she would grow up into great and powerful woman.

"And who is this tiny bundle?" Aleza leaned in to see into the blanket "Oh, she's very cute. What's her name?"

"Erania." I simply replied, rubbing my baby sister's head through the blanket.

"Strong one." To my surprise, Aleza knew dragon language "Truly a fitting name for silverwing."

My eyes went wide "How did you…?"

"Don't you know lizards have excellent smell?" she laughed proudly "I can also tell she is around 7 months old, her form already awakened, although you suppressed it with Tengin extract and that even at this age, she is looking up to you."

"You can tell all that from smell?" she nodded. OK, maybe I wasn't that superior.

"But please, we're almost in our headquarters."

They led me into a building carved into a rock, so only one side was exposed to cave. Easy to defend and no doubt they have escape tunnels leading to surface or at least to that shaft we came though.

There were dozens of other demi-humans of all shapes and sizes. Animalistic features surely served them well. Elephants were powerful and strong, so they were best fitted for lifting heavy loads. If they couldn't lift them, machines helped. Yup, although this village seemed to be stuck in medieval times, they actually had quite advanced technology, even for Earth standards.

Aleza and her bodyguards led me into a big office, kinda like Faragonda's at Alfea. There was a desk at the far end and two chairs before it. I sat down, while Aleza sat on her own place. She gestured at the wolf girl "Bring us some tea. Do you have some preferred?"

"Anything is good with enough sugar." I shrugged.

"Truest words have never been spoken." We both giggled as wolf girl ran off "I am afraid we have never been introduced properly though. My name is Aleza and I am leader of Priam Clan. I think you can consider me… sort of queen of this city."

No doubt. This city was ruled by criminal cartels and clans. Priam Clan must be one of the strongest, judging by just how many powerful demi-humans they have here. Also this building is freaking huge. I don't know how other clans are, but I surely wouldn't want to be sieging this fortress.

I slightly bowed my head, showing respect "My name is Mira, Blue Wyvern and Princess of Domino. It is a pleasure to meet you, Aleza."

"Such manners." She grinned "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Princess Mira. Now… to the matter that brings you here. You said hunters were after you?" I nodded "That is rather strange." She put hand on her chin "Hunters stopped hunting dragons after the Massacre of Transylvania."

Remember how I said hunters have killed another settlement of dragons during WW2? That's what she's referring to. Massacre of Transylvania was a fetal blow for both, dragons and hunters. It was the biggest dragon settlement, so losing it was one hell of a blow. On the other hand, hunters lost almost all their members. Also… during that war, Nazis got hands on several refugees from both sides. Weapons from hunters almost destroyed Russian forces and inhuman research on dragons led to huge advances in medicine. We suffered in war just as any other, so we decided to put our differences aside and make sure we don't go extinct. Too bad dragons didn't make it.

"I think it's just one family." I replied "Dragonbanes."

"Quite fitting name." Tiger man stepped forward "I've heard of them. They are fanatics, going after anyone who isn't human or a fairy. Even elves aren't entirely safe from them."

"Family of fanatic hunters…" Aleza thought "With your status as princess, it would be hard to hide from them. I guess you somehow escaped with this little one, right?" I nodded "And you came here to seek shelter. Tell me… how is Mirkaria."

I grinned. She was good, really good "She's fine. She has really nice home."

"Oh, I'm sure she does." She chuckled "She is one hell of a troublemaker, but I will not abandon her great granddaughters. Kiro." The tiger man nodded and saluted "Please show them to our VIP house. Make sure they have all they need. If they ask for anything, give it to them."

"Yes, milady." He bowed and turned towards me "Please, follow me."

"Thank you very much, Aleza." I bowed down to her, careful not to drop Erania "Once I get home, I will make sure you get paid handsomely."

"We'll discuss price at different time." She giggled a little "Right now, go and relax. I'm sure Mirkaria will come soon. She always does."

While I missed the point of that last sentence, I had to hope Mirkaria gets my sisters, or at least some of Winx here, so we can figure out what to do next. We couldn't let Shir'akrnus escape and if there was no way to prevent it, we had to be prepared. Once time comes… we all have to be prepared… to face him together.


	12. Chapter 12

Aleza gave us a house that was hanging from ceiling. It was a really nice one and safe from anyone down there, who would like to get their hands me or my baby sister. And there were such people.

We were both in our bedroom. It was a really beautiful white room with big wooden bed. Erania was on floor, playing with new toys while I stood by the window, looking at her with smile on my lips. She was such a sweetie. An innocent little angel. But what she was… was attracting trouble and only I could protect her.

Silver Wings, rarest kind of dragons, even rarer than wyverns. They were totally immune to magic, but there was more. They had power… to control minds. Knowingly or not, they could control masses, but were submissive at the same time, thus being great tools for war conquerors. Hitler had one and rallied millions to fight for him. Everywhere he went, every country he conquered, people were following him. Luckily, Silver Wings cannot affect other dragons. So what little communities there remained had to unite and stop it all. In a massive battle, when Dragons attacked Berlin, Silver Wing was killed. However… Hitler and his Nazi followers were still alive and were still under spell, loyal to him no matter what.

Either way, Hitler lost his greatest asset, Soviets moved reinforcements from inland and Wehrmacht forces were overwhelmed. Americans repaired their fleet and Japan was heavily outnumbered. Allies invaded Europe from west and Third Reich was crushed.

But price we paid was high. As a result to our intervention and killing of Silver Wing, Axis alerted Hunters and as dragons were united on a single place, they attacked at Transylvania Settlement. Battle was fierce and in the end there were only a handful of survivors on both sides. Then… Hitler's nature made itself known. German forces supporting Hunters turned against survivors and took them for studying. Horrible experiments were run on both humans and dragons. Only a handful survived.

After war, dragons and Hunter agreed on truce and went their own paths. What little of dragon kind was still alive moved to America, into temple where Nar'asara was buried.

You know the rest of story. Last year they were wiped out by Selina and Legendarium and finished off by Trix. I was the only one remaining. Now this little baby before me… my baby sister, Silver Wing, is truly the last of dragons. That is… besides Shir'aknus himself. I will tell you about him as well, but not now. There was enough talking about past for now.

Right now, I was just happy this little bundle of cuteness was happy and safe.

A banging on door of this huge bedroom caught my attention. I instinctively moved closer to my baby sister, stepping between her and door. Whoever would come to take her, would have to go through me "Come in."

Door opened and it was nobody else than Mirkaria who stepped in "Glad to see you are still alright."

"Mirkaria." I sighed in relief "Yeah. On edge, but still alive. You brought Winx?"

She sadly looked down and shook her head "No. I wasn't able to get anyone to come. Everyone believes I was the one that killed you two. Dragonbanes made sure everyone had proof that I was responsible."

"I see." I sat down on edge of bed "So what now?"

"For now, I want you two to stay in Troy." She said with rather commanding tone "Right now, it's the safest here. But I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

She handed me a small silver disc. I knew these. It was a holographic recorder "Since I cannot reach your sisters and friends… you'll have to do it yourself."

"I understand… can you…" I gestured towards door. I wanted some privacy.

"Sure." She slowly walked back outside the room "Take your time."

 **Same night, Alfea**

Mirkaria was a master of sneaking. She snuck into Alfea through underground tunnels thought long sealed. Like a lizard, she climbed up the well and swiftly moved into shadows of school corridors. Of course there were professors walking around, so she had to be quick and very careful.

Her task was quite simple. She had to get to Winx and secretly put a message from Mira to them. She must not be seen. If anyone heard that a Blue Wyvern, let alone hated Mirkaria, got to Winx, Dragonbanes would catch wind that Mira was alive.

Luckily she was much more experienced than young Mira. She was like a wind in the silence of night. Not a single sound was made.

"It is truly a tragedy." Sounded broken voice of elder woman.

"Indeed." Another, male voice came "Such young souls… "

Mirkaria swiftly moved up on the ceiling, holding to it like a spider. It was work of little magic connecting her body and the surface.

She had to wait for them to pass. Right beneath her walked Headmistress Faragonda and Professor Wizgiz. The moment they were far enough, Mirkaria, still clinging to ceiling, began moving onward. She was really close to Winx dorm. Just a little further.

Finally, she made it to the dorm. Using just a little bit of her magic, she silently opened the door and slipped in like a lizard she was. Now to plant the device.

She took small silver disc from her pocket and was slowly approaching the table… but things rarely go as planned. Following sudden alarm of all her instincts, she jumped up just in time to dodge an arrow flying at her. Her backflip turned her towards the attacker, or at least it seemed so. There was nobody. And yet… there was someone.

Mirkaria could smell them. They were moving around. Every step, no matter how careful, inevitably caused some noise and she could hear it.

Her instincts alerted her just in time do dodge another arrow and this time she saw where it came from. It materialized from thin air. However, Mira told her of an invisible attacker. Mirkaria knew exactly who stood against her. It was Hunter and a good one at that. But how was she making herself invisible?

Another arrow and this one aimed straight for Mirkaria's head. She swiftly dodged and charged forward, following the place arrow appeared from. However… she was outmatched.

In the middle of that pounce, which would no doubt hit the attacker… her instincts went wild once again. This time however, she didn't have any way to avoid it.

A bright silver spear flew cleanly right through the floor. Mirkaria managed to avoid it hitting any vital points, but it still pierced her right side. It hurt, burnt right through her.

She knew she fell right into a trap. She had to get out.

Spreading her wings, she swung them and flew. Swift turn brought her facing the window. She barged wright through and was doing her best to get to the well and out of there… but it was already too late.

A fire flew out of well and aimed right for her. Fire so intense that even stars would be jealous. Shaped in form of a dragon, Mirkaria was no match. Sheer force of wind around it threw her away, into walls of Alfea.

When she looked at the well, she saw young redhead fairy, burning with rage and hatred. It was Bloom.

Mirkaria didn't want to hurt her. Bloom was her great granddaughter as well as Mira. But she did not want to die like this.

Mirkaria swiftly dodged another fire blast. She jumped left and the moment her hands touched ground, vines rose from it, catching her. Normally this would be nothing but an annoyance for her. Vines were not strong enough to hold her, but they had different purpose. They slowed her down.

Bright blue light whipped through the dark night. It spiraled around Mirkaria. She was trapped. She fell down on ground, wrapped in burning blue whip, seemingly coming from nowhere.

It was then that the holder revealed himself. It was a woman in leather armor. Her dark brown hair waving in wind. Golden pendant hanging around her neck. She was Maria Dragonbane, Thomas's wife "We've got you, you disgusting lizard."

Mirkaria of course tried to resist and struggled against the blue whip wrapped around her.

"Don't bother." Came another voice. This one belonged to Thomas Dragonbane himself. He was walking up to tied up wyvern, holding silver spear that wounded Mirkaria earlier "None of your kind can escape that whip's hold."

Mirkaria tried to absorb the whip's energy on places it was touching her wings, but it was useless "Damn it."

"You will pay for what you did to my sisters!" Bloom yelled at her, approaching with burning eyes and fire ball in her hand.

"Calm down, your highness." Thomas raised his hand.

Others from Winx hurried to them as well.

"So this is the famous Mirkaria?" Aisha puffed "She wasn't much of a challenge."

"Do not be mistaken, princess." Maria said, pulling the whip, tightening it around her captive. Mirkaria hissed in pain "That whip is poisonous to Dragons. So she is powerless now."

"We surprised her, so we could get a clean hit, ridding her of her senses." Thomas said, bouncing his spear between hands.

"You bastards!" Mirkaria yelled at them. She had to tell them. Bloom and others had to know that Dragonbanes are the bad ones. She must be careful though. Even a single hint that Mira and Erania are still alive might pose huge danger "You were…"

It was too late however. Thomas threw a disc at their captive. Silver metal ring opened up and aimed right for wyvern's neck. The moment it hit, it closed around Mirkaria's neck and all was done.

Mirkaria tried to yell more, but nothing came out. She tried to struggle more, but her muscles didn't listen.

"That collar will keep you paralyzed as long as you have it on." Thomas walked to her as Maria withdrew her whip. Now there was no need for it.

Mirkaria's body went numb. She seemed like a corpse, just her head looking at the hunter with rage own only to wyverns.

"Let's take her to Domino." Bloom stepped forward. Coldness in her voice, in her eyes… it was something you'd expect from Icy, but not Bloom. She was raging inside. She wanted to get ravage for her little sisters on that traitor before her "My parents will give her punishment she deserves."

"Of course, my lady." Thomas crouched down to paralyzed woman and whispered "I will enjoy your death."

 **Meanwhile in Troy with Mira**

I was really nervous. I knew Mirkaria planned on just putting the recorder into Winx dorm. The record told Bloom and Winx everything they needed. I and Erania were alright, safe and sound. I told them that Dragonbanes were Hunters and they wanted to kill us. I told them everything… except where we were. If things go south and Dragonbanes at least see the recording, they must not be able to track it back to us.

I was sitting on ground, playing with Erania. She was so cute. We got few dolls of all kinds of demi-humans. There was even one of a dragon. Of course she had no idea what to do with these. She just kept on waving them around. She even figured that if she throws it away, I swiftly whip my tail and send it flying back before her.

She was clapping and laughing… just as only a baby can.

I leaned forward "I wander what you would think of this all."

"Maya!" she suddenly yelled out, happily waving her hands.

"Maya?" I chuckled "Aww, are you trying to say my name?"

"M… m… maya!" she laughed again.

"Aww…" I melted. I picked her up into my arms to give her a nice long hug "Thank you. You're such a sweetie."

"Maya!" she continued and I just kept on melting.

"Maya!"


End file.
